


Dragons and feverdreams

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, Human Smaug, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Married Life, Sherlock is a Dragon, Smauglock, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drachen und Fieberträume </p><p>What the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Schwarz. Alles war schwarz_. Na ja wenn Sherlock so darüber nachdachte war es nicht wirklich schwarz um ihn herum. Es war eben nur stockdunkel in dieser Hölle. Er musste sich aber hier verstecken. _Verstecken_. Wie er das hasste. Fliehen als hätte er keine Chance. _Keiner meines gleichen wäre je geflohen_. Glaubte er zumindest. _Ich werde mich bei dieser minderwertigen Spezies rächen. Menschen_. Sherlock fletschte hasserfüllt seine Zähne. Sie waren doch zu gar nichts nütze. Sein krallen hinterließen spuren im Steinboden als er verärgert darüber kratzte. _Die schmecken nicht mal._ Er horchte auf. Stille. Geduld war noch etwas was er hasste und einfach nicht beherrschte. Langsam schlich er zum Ausgang der Hölle. Seine Verfolger gaben also die Jagd auf. _Fürs erste. Wenn dieser dumme König nicht diese Hetzjagd auf uns ausgesetzt hätte._

Die Sonne geht langsam unter. Sherlock sah an der Höhle herunter. Er musste schleunigst unbemerkt hier verschwinden. Die Höhle die er sich als Versteck ausgesucht hatte befand sich an einem Berg. Jetzt stand er am Eingang. Vor ihm ging es steil bergab. Er wusste wenn er sich einfach in die Lüfte schwingen würde könnten seine Jäger die wahrscheinlich noch in der Nähe waren dies bemerken. _Runter klettern ist wohl die einzige Möglichkeit._ Genervt stieg er also langsam dem Abhang hinunter. Als er unten angekommen ist, war die Sonne schon fast weg. Vor dem Berg lag ein kleiner Wald. _Na ja wenigstens bin ich diese Idioten los._ Der Abstieg war für ihn sehr mühselig weil er das Klettern einfach nicht gewohnt war. Jetzt musste er bei seiner Größe auch noch durch einen dichten Wald schleichen. _Das mit dem schleichen wird sich wohl erübrigen._ Denn er war selbst mit geschlossenen Flügeln riesig und man würde hinterher sehen können das er hier war.

"Ich habe es geahnt. Männer der Drache ist noch hier!" Schrie auf einmal ein Mann ein paar Fuß von ihm entfernt. _Verdammt!_  Sherlock war jetzt alles andere auch egal und fing an sich in die Lüfte zu schwingen. _Mir bleibt nicht viel Zeit._ Die Verbündeten des Verräters waren auch schon bald hinter ihm her.

"Du kannst uns so wieso nicht entkommen!" Rief wieder einer der Verfolger. _Wenn ich nicht so ausgepowert wäre, würde ich euch alle grillen._ Der Drache musste einsehen das es ihm mal wieder nichts gebracht hatte nichts zu essen. Er fand aber auch kein Wild mehr in den Wäldern und Hasen stillten sein Hunger einfach nicht. _Noch schmecken sie besonders._ Schlaf bekam er in letzter Zeit auch keinen mehr. Denn die Jäger hatten sich in kleine Gruppen eingeteilt. So jagten ihn jeden Tag Andere. _Und so werden sie auch nicht müde._ Doch die Jagd dauerte schon einige Tage an und Sherlock gab es zwar nicht gerne zu aber er war erschöpft. _Denk nach. Ah!_ Ein Pfeil streifte plötzlich seine linke hintere Pranke. Verärgert sah er nach unten. _Dein Gesicht merk ich mir. Flehe zu deinem Gott das ich dich nicht erwische wenn ich wieder zu Kräften komme._ Er sank langsam zu Boden.

"Wir haben ihn! Er kommt runter!" Brüllte wieder jemand. _Noch bin ich nicht Tod und wenn das heute mein Ende wird nehme ich noch ein paar Idioten von euch mit._ Zu des Drachens Glück lag vor ihm ein Fluss. Doch der Vollmond lies nicht lange auf sich warten. Jetzt musste er sich beeilen. Doch das Wasser war nicht mehr weit. Er war so entkräftet das er die Augen schloss und sich einfach ins Wasser Fallen lies. _Das Wasser ist so schön kühl._ Erst jetzt bemerkte der Drache seine schmerzenden Glieder. Aber es war im alles egal denn er sank immer tiefer ins Wasser. Er verspürte eine innere Ruhe. _Vielleicht ist es so besser. Das Leben war so langweilig gewesen._ Diesmal wurde wirklich alles schwarz um ihn herum.

_Warm. Es ist so verdammt warm._ Sherlock der sowas einfach nicht mehr gewohnt war strampelte um sich. "Hey! Alles in Ordnung?" Erkundigte sich eine fremde Stimme. _Wo bin ich?_ Es fühlte sich nicht so an als wäre er noch im Fluss. Da für war es zu warm und zu trocken um ihn herum. Misstrauisch schlug er seine Augen langsam auf. _Eine Hütte?_ Sie war nicht groß.Er lag warm und weich und das in einem Bett.

"Hier trink etwas." Eine kleinen Holzkrug mit Wasser wurde ihm ins Sichtfeld geschoben. Sherlock sah auf. Da stand ein Mann von recht guter Statur und mit dunkelblonden Haaren vor ihm. Seltsam blickte der Fremde ihn an. Anscheinend wartete er darauf das Sherlock das Gefäß an nahm. Jetzt wo er wach war sah er an sich herunter. _Und wieder bin ich ein Mensch._ Angewidert drehte er sich von seinem Gegenüber ab, nahm aber den Krug trotzdem an. Fast gierig spülte er das Wasser herunter. Sein Hals war nämlich ziemlich trocken.

"Als ich dich aus dem Wasser gezogen habe, warst du bewusstlos. Du musst dich ganz schön erschreckt haben." Der nun menschliche Drache spitzte die Ohren und sah wieder zu dem anderen Menschen.

"Du konntest nicht wissen, dass du zwischen ein paar Jäger und einen Drachen gerätst. Aber wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf warum gehst du Nachts schwimmen?" _Ein Drache fällt in einen Fluss und an der selben Stelle taucht ein Mensch auf. Ich hab Glück das Menschen nicht eins und eins zusammen zählen können._ Sherlock gab nur ein schnaufen von sich.

"Hast ja recht. Das geht mich wirklich nichts an." Meinte der Blonde entschuldigend.

"Ausserdem ist es bestimmt ganz schön im Mondschein zu baden." Dann kehrte kurz Ruhe ein. Man hörte nur das Knistern des Feuers das von dem kleinen Kamin gegenüber kam.

"John?" Rief eine weibliche Stimme und Sherlock kam der Name irgend wie bekannt vor. Dann trat eine Frau herein. Sie war als männlicher Jäger getarnt. _Mich kann man nicht so leicht täuschen._

"Oh er ist wach. Wie geht es ihm?" "Er wirkt schwach." _Schwach. Das muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen._

Abrupt stand er auf und wollte hinaus stürmen, aber seine Beine wollten das nicht mit machen und so stolperte er über die Decke die ihn eben noch halb zudeckte. Nackt lag er jetzt auf dem Boden.

"Immer langsam." Der Blondschopf griff ihn unaufgefordert unter die Arme und wollte ihm aufhelfen doch der menschliche Drache stieß ihn weg. Er mochte es nicht angefasst zu werden. _Schon gar nicht von einem Menschen._ Auch wenn er zur Zeit selbst einer war.

"Lass ihn John. Wenn er nicht will. Ausserdem stehst du nur ihm weg." Sie deutete auf den freien Körper vor ihm. "Harry schämst du dich gar nicht. Mach dich raus!" Kichernd war die Blonde Frau nach draussen verschwunden. _Warum haben Menschen immer ein Problem damit wenn einer ihres gleichen unbekleidet ist? Werden sie nicht auch so geboren?_ Sherlock richtete sich jetzt langsam auf und wollte auch verschwinden.

"Du bleibst schön hier. Die Wunde an deinem Bein muss ich mir vorher erst ansehen. Ausserdem solltest du dir vielleicht noch was anziehen." Ermahnte ihn der Blonde und packte ihm am Arm und zwang ihn sich wieder aufs Bett zu setzten. _Was erlaubt der sich?_ Doch er musste zugeben der Mensch war stärker als er aussah.

"Übrigens ich bin John." Sein Gegenüber lächelte ihn jetzt seltsam an. _Er hätte mich auch ertrinken lassen können. Heisst das er hat mich gerettet? Stehe ich nun in seiner Schuld?_

“Sherlock." Gab der Drache etwas grimmig von sich. "Seltsamer Name." Meinte John darauf hin.

"Und was für eine Name ist John?" Darauf lachte der Blonde kurz. "Gott sei dank. Ich dachte schon du kannst nicht mehr sagen als deinen Namen." Sherlock starrte wütend vor sich hin. _Ich mag es nicht wenn man sich über mich lustig macht._ "Sieh nicht so verdrossen drein. Sherlock ist halt kein alltäglicher Name. Und damit bist du doch irgendwie was besonderes. Im nächsten Dorf heisst fast jeder dritte John. Da kannst du dich glücklich schätzen." _Was ist was besonderes sein?_ Wollte Sherlock die Frage gerade stellen aber sein Magen kam ihm mit einem lauten knurren zuvor.

"Natürlich. Du musst Hunger haben. Immerhin hast du einen halben Tag geschlafen." Der menschliche Drache brummte nur vor sich hin.

"Du bist nicht sehr gesprächig was?" _Warum sollte ich mich mit einem Mensch unterhalten? Ich muss hier unbedingt raus._ Doch sein Retter schob ihm mal wieder etwas vor die Nase. Ein Holzteller mit einem Stück Brot, Schinken und einem Apfel. "Ich weis es ist nicht viel.." Sherlock riss ihm das Zeug praktisch aus der Hand und fing an es sich in den Mund zu stopfen. In solchen Zeiten war er nicht wählerisch und sowas aß er lieber als ein blutiges Reh. John war erst etwas verblüfft sagte aber weiter nichts sondern legte noch etwas Holz in das Feuer. Als er sich wieder herum drehte bekam Sherlock schon Atemnot.

"Oh nein." Sein Gastgeber stürmte auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Das half aber auch nichts und deshalb zog er Sherlock hoch und stellte sich hinter ihn. Er schlang einfach seine Arme um Sherlock und wollte ihm anscheinend helfen das in den falschen Hals geraten Essen raus zu würgen. Ein paar Sekunden später spuckte Sherlock ein großes Stück Schinken auf den Boden, danach hustete er kurz und holte erst mal tief Luft.

"John ich habe hier...OH MEIN GOTT! Ich wollte gar nicht stören." Und schon war diese Frau wieder verschwunden. Der Drache wusste nicht was sie hatte das sie wieder davon lief. John löste sich in dem Moment zügig von seinem Rücken.

"Ehm ..hat dir niemand gesagt das man Essen kauen muss bevor man es runterschluckt?" Er sah aber Sherlock dabei nicht an. "Und hier zieh dir endlich was an."  Sein Retter warf ihm Kleidung hin. Sherlock zog sie ohne weiter Worte an. Das Hemd sass etwas zu locker und die Hose war an seinen Füssen zu kurz, aber ihm war es egal. Er hatte sowas schon mal angehabt und wenn er keine Probleme haben wollte musste er sie wohl tragen.

"Hier noch ein Paar Stiefel. Aber bevor du sie anziehst zeig mal dein Bein her." _Ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen. Wenn ich den Magieridioten gefunden habe und ich wieder ein Drache bin ist der Kratzer weg._ Doch John schmiss ihn einfach wieder auf das Bett, zog das verletzte Bein zu sich und schob die Hose hoch. _Jetzt reicht es._ Doch er spürte plötzlich wie John die Wunde mit einen Tuch säuberte und dann langsam einen Verband anlegte. "Es schmerzt nicht mehr so sehr." Sprach Sherlock verwundert aus, denn niemand hatte ihn vorher so erträglich behandelt. "Gern geschehen." Antwortete sein Gegenüber einfach und lächelte wieder. "So jetzt kannst du gehen." Sherlock stand geschwind auf und lief auf die Tür zu. Doch vor ihr blieb er einfach stehen. Er drehte sich noch mal um und sah John durch dringlich an.

"Warum?" Fragte er. "Warum was?" Der Blonde wusste nicht gleich was er von ihm wollte. "Das ganze hier. Du kennst mich nicht. Ich hätte ein Räuber seinen können." Er machte eine Pause. "Und trotzdem rettest du mich, holst mich in dein Haus, gibst mir was zu Essen und Kleidung. Warum?" Der Andere kratze sich nervös am Kopf. Dann sah er aber Sherlock fragend an.

"Hätte ich dich ertrinken lassen sollen?"

"Ich kenne keinen der so dumm ist und Fremde aus dem Fluss zieht. Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit solltest du das nächstes Mal lassen." Jetzt wirkte sein Gegenüber schon etwas verärgert.

"Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet. Du könntest.."

"Du hast recht." Unterbrach ihn Sherlock ihn einfach und verbeugte sich. _Man soll mir nicht nachsagen das ich keine Manieren hätte._ "Du hast mein Leben gerettet." _Auch wenn es nicht besonders wertvoll ist._

"Ich stehe in deiner Schuld. Also?" "Ich verstehe nicht." _Kein Wunder das die Menschen nicht lange leben wenn sie alle so sind._ Er rollte genervt mit den Augen.

"Was soll ich tun damit ich nicht mehr in deiner Schuld stehe?" "Du musst nichts tun."

"Es muss doch irgend etwas geben das ich für dich tun kann."

"Du könntest ein paar Tage hier bleiben und mir bei ein paar Dingen behilflich sein. Wenn du willst."

"Das geht nicht. Ich muss.." Sherlock brach ab. _Ich muss den Magier finden bevor der nächste Vollmond eintrifft. Aber wenn ich ihn gefunden habe verlangt der wieder so grässliche Dinge bevor er mich zurück verwandelt. Ein paar Tage kann ich schon noch warten. Ausserdem hält er sich immer in der nähe vom König auf und dem sein Schloss war nicht weit von der Stelle wo ich gestern gewesen bin._

"Sherlock? Alles in Ordnung?" "Warum sollte es nicht." Er sah zu seinem Retter runter. Dieser war ein Stückchen kleiner als er und sah ihn schon wieder so seltsam an. "Ich dachte nur das ... ach gar nichts." Sherlock hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue.

"Ich werde Harry. Meinen Bruder Bescheid..." Wollte der Blonde das Thema wechseln doch er wurde wieder unterbrochen. "Sie ist deine Schwester."

"Woher?" "Warum versteckt sie sich?" Lenkte Sherlock von sich ab.

"Als Frau hätte sie sich schon verheiraten müssen und darauf hat sie einfach keine Lust. Aber woher.."

"Du bist doch auch nicht verheiratet." "Stimmt. Jetzt musst du mir aber verraten woher du das weist. Du kommst nicht von hier. Zumindest habe ich dich noch nie hier gesehen." _Es ist doch alles vor meinen Augen. Da muss ich nicht hier hausen._

"Alles ist hier für eine einzelne Person. Wenn du eine Frau hättest wäre das Haus wahrscheinlich größer. Ausserdem neigt ihr M.." Er stoppte kurz. "Hm?"

"Wenn du eine Frau besässest, hättest du wahrscheinlich auch Nachwuchs. Das ist doch der Sinn sich ein weibliches Wesen zu suchen oder nicht?" John starrte ihn eine Weile an und dann brach ein Lachen aus ihm heraus. "Du sagst das so als wärst du ein Komplett anderes Wesen. Du bist ein recht seltsamer Kerl."

_Und ihr Menschen seit überhaupt nicht seltsam._ Wieder kehrte Stille ein.

"Kannst du irgend etwas besonders gut?" Sherlock blickte ihn nur irritiert an. _Ich bin sonst ein Drache. Wenn ich ein Mensch war dann habe ich immer gleich den Magier aufgesucht. Aber das hier könnte mich ein wenig unterhalten._ Als der Drache nicht antwortete sprach John einfach weiter.

"Wir werden schon etwas finden." _Sehr interessant noch dazu._ Und so zeigte er dem menschlichen Drachen alle Arbeiten die er so verrichten könnte. Doch so leicht wie er sich das vorgestellte hatte war das nicht. _Alles mit Tieren fällt schon mal weg. Sie lassen sich nicht so einfach täuschen und blicken durch die Fassade hindurch._ Darum nahm auch jedes Tier reißaus sobald sie ihn warnahmen. Was ein bisschen problematisch war als sie das Dorf besuchen wollten, das nicht weit weg von Johns Haus lag. Hühner, Tauben, Kühe, Pferde und alles andere rannte und flog durcheinander. Nur um ein sicheres Versteck zu finden. Die Dorfleute wunderte das auch ein bisschen, aber der Blondschopf an seiner Seite schien das nicht zu stören.

"Bist nicht gerade ein Tierfreund hm?" "Es ist nicht so das ich sie nicht mögen würde. Sie laufen vor meinem Aussehen davon."

"Also so hässlich bist du nicht." Mischte sich Johns Schwester ein. "Schade das du nun schon vergeben bist." Sie schielte zu ihrem Bruder hinüber.

"Harry! Ich habe doch vorhin schon gesagt das.." "John!" Rief jetzt ein andere Frau und lief auf den Blonden zu. "Lässt du dich auch mal wieder blicken. Du solltest wirklich öfter aus deiner Hütte kommen." Die braunhaarige drehte sich jetzt zu Sherlock um und begutachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

"Und wer ist das?" Erkundigte sie sich letzt endlich. "Das ist Sherlock. Sherlock das ist Sarah." _Langweilig._ _Aber wenigstens liegt das Dorf direkt vor dem Schloss des Königs._ Plötzlich durchzog ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes. _Verdammt! Was macht der?_

"Geht es dir gut?" Der Blonde sah ihn besorgt an. "Ja es geht." Der Drache schüttelte die Blicke der Menschen ab und lief  so schnell wie möglich aus dem Dorf heraus. _Wollte er mich unter den Menschen zurück verwandeln? Warum?_ Er rannte und rannte. Bis er plötzlich auf einer Waldlichtung zum stehen kam und dieser Mann vor ihm stand der ihm diese Quallen verursachte.

"Sherlock. Wolltest du dich unter den Menschen etwas umschauen. Dir aussuchen was du als nächstes zerfleischen könntest. Soll mir egal sein. Aber sag wie lange ist das her? Ein Jahr?" Schnaufend hielt der Drache sich die Brust. _Warum quält er mich mit solchen Dummheiten wenn er es doch weis. Nur weil unserer Brust das selbe Ding schlägt muss ich ihn jedes Jahr aufsuchen. Er wäre der erste den ich gern aus Spass zerfleischen würde._

"Sag schon. Was soll ich diesmal tun?"  Dabei ging er schon in die Knie. _Ich will es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen._ "Da kann es aber einer nicht erwarten hm? Aber nun gut." Der düster Kerl packte ihn grob an den Haaren und zwang Sherlock ihn anzuschauen.

"Ich will mal nicht so sein. Du sollst jemanden töten.." _Wann sollte ich das nicht._ “..und zwar den König." "Hast du das in diesem einem Jahr nicht alleine hinbekommen."

"Zügele deine Zunge! Sonst lass ich dich für immer so. So schwach und verletzlich." Damit stieß er den menschlichen Drachen zu Boden und verschwand ins nichts. “Vergiss nicht ich beobachte dich.” Hörte Sherlock die grässliche Stimme flüstern. Er lag keuchend am Boden. Denn nur weil sein Peiniger verschwunden war hiess das nicht das auch der Schmerz aufhörte. _Wie ich ihn hasse. Er macht sich das so einfach. Wenn ich menschlich bin kann er über mich verfügen wie er will. Sollte ich das schaffen und er verwandelt mich diesmal zurück reiss ich mir ein Bein aus nur damit er mal sieht wie das ist. Ja geteilter Schmerz und jeder von uns hat nur ein halbes Herz. Es war meins und nun würde ich es nie zurück bekommen._ Er kauerte sich zusammen,  schloss die Augen und versuchte keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Niemand sollte bemerken das ein Drache hier schwach war. Doch das stechen in seiner Brust hörte nicht auf. Plötzlich war da wieder jemand. _Kam er zurück um mich weiter zu foltern? Nein._ Sherlock spürte wie eine Hand sanft nach seiner Schulter griff. "Sherlock." Jemand sprach leise mit ihm, doch er konnte nicht heraus finden wer es war. Seine Augen wurden schwer und sein Körper gab all der Last nach. Doch er spürte wie er plötzlich hoch gehoben wurde. _Bin ich wieder ein Drache und die Jäger bringen mich fort? Nein. Ich merke das ich noch lebe. Alle meiner Art wurden nach einer erfolgreichen Jagd immer sofort getötet und zerlegt._ Sherlock hatte sie gesehen die ausgetrockneten und zerstückelten Kadaver. _Aber wir sind Monster wenn wir das selbe mit den Menschen tun._ Doch er merkte das seine Gedanken abschweiften. Langsam versuchte er seine Augen auf zu schlagen. Er musste feststellen das er immer noch menschlich war und das er auch von solch einem Wesen getragen wurde. Doch seine Augen boten ihm keine klare Sicht. _Ich bin noch zwischen den Bäumen._ Denn die Geräusche und Gerüche die er vernahm gehörten eindeutig in einen Wald. Doch da war noch ein anderer Geruch den der Drache deutlich in die Nase stieg. _Ich habe diesen Duft schon mal vernommen. John._ Hastig öffnete er die Augen und bemerkte das tatsächlich von dem Blonden getragen wurde.

"Lass mich runter!" Befahl Sherlock und strampelte wild um sich.

"Ouch du hast mich getreten." Damit liess John Sherlock einfach fallen. Der menschliche Drache versuchte Geschwind aufzustehen. "Was fällt dir ein?" Herrschte er John an. Doch er wusste nicht mal woher der plötzliche Ärger kam. "Was mir einfällt? Du lagst da so bewegungslos im Grass da dachte ich bringe dich zurück ins Haus. Du siehst so blass aus. Sag hast du Schmerzen?" Doch sein Schmerz war nicht das was ihn erbleichen lies. An Johns rechtem Bein sog die Hose sich mit einer roten Flüssigkeit voll.

"Du bist ein Jäger?" Flüsterte Sherlock und konnte nur panisch auf den sich ausbreiteten Fleck starren. Der Kleinere folgte seinem Blick zu seinem Bein.

"Ach das. Ja das ist beim jagen passiert." "Das ist meine Schuld."

"Nein. Es war zwar nicht günstig das du dagegen getreten hast aber.." Doch der Drache hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Denn es war in der Tat seine Schuld. Denn vor drei tagen hatte er einen Jäger schwer am Bein verletzt. _Und John war dieser Jäger. Was will das Schicksal mir damit zeigen? Das wenn ich ihn getötet hätte ich jetzt auch tot wäre? Aber was soll mir das bringen._

"Sherlock? Hey hörst du mir zu? Du kippst mir jetzt aber nicht noch mal um oder?" Der Angesprochen schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. Einerseits will John ihm helfen, wo für er dankbar sein sollte. Doch anderseits würde dieser Mann ihn sofort töten wenn er erfahren würde was er wirklich war.

_Ich kann ihn nicht einfach so hier lassen._ "Kannst du so laufen oder soll ich dich stützen?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, den der Größere griff ohne weiteres Wort unter dem Arm und half ihm dem Weg zurück zur dessen Hütte. _Um so schneller er dort ist, um so eher kann ich verschwinden und das alles vergessen._

An der Hütte angekommen stolperten beide zur Tür hinein. Denn Sherlock fühlte sich wieder so schwach und auch seine Beine schmerzten ein wenig. _Geht das jetzt ewig so?_

"Du solltest dich vielleicht wieder hinlegen." _Und was ist mit dir?_ Hätte der Größere fast gefragt doch er starrte nur weiter auf John verletztes Bein.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Ich hab schon Schlimmeres durch. Was das schlafen für mich betrifft, da gehe ich wohl in den Stall. Du hast das arme Pferd völlig verschreckt. Es braucht wohl diese Nacht jemand der seinen Huf hält." Witzelte der Blonde und lachte kurz. Der Drache fand es merkwürdig aber als er das sah zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht. Verstört drehte er sich von seinem Gastgeber weg. _Was ist das für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl?_

"Warum bist du vorhin plötzlich weggerannt? Du bist so blass. Sag warst du das schon immer oder.." Der Blonde der seine langsam trockenende Wunde an seinem Bein ignorierte wollte Sherlock etwas näher betrachten. Dieser jedoch nahm wieder Abstand von seinem Kameraden jetzt wo sie wieder in dessen Behausung waren.

"Du solltest dich lieber um dich selbst kümmern." Der Blonde sog scharf die Luft ein als er es sich auf eines der beiden Stühle die er hatte bequem machen wollte.

"Wie ...was kannst du dagegen tun?" Der Drache kam sich etwas dumm vor denn er wusste von menschlichen Körpern fast überhaupt nichts. _Gab ja auch nie einen Grund etwas darüber zu erfahren. Ich weis wie man sie tötet das reicht._

"Verdammt! Ich habe kein Wasser mehr im Haus. Da werde ich wohl zum Fluss gehen müssen." Der Kleinere wollte gerade wieder aufstehen als ihn der menschliche Drache ihn seine Hand kurz auf dessen Schulter legte. "Ich sollte das Wasser holen. Es war mein Fehler." Der Größere zeigte dabei auf die verletzte Stelle des Blonden.

"Dann lass uns beide besser zum Fluss gehen." Er vernahm den leicht grimmigen Blick des Drachen und sprach aber dann schnell weiter."Und jetzt sag nicht das du das alleine kannst. Bei dir muss man ja angst haben das du wieder umkippst. Ausserdem ist es heute Abend wieder recht warm da würde mir ein Bad auch nicht schaden." Schnaufend lief der Größere einfach auf John zu und streckte seinen Arm hin. Verwundert sah ihn der Sitzende an. _Muss ich betteln?!_ "Halt dich fest!" Und dann brach wieder ein Lächeln auf Johns Gesicht aus, denn er erkannte das der Andere ihm wieder helfen wollte.

"Danke, aber ich kann auch den langen dicken Ast, der dort in der Ecke steht als Stock verwenden." Sherlock reichte seinem Gastgeber das Stückholz und schnappte sich die zwei Eimer in denen Wasser transportiert wird und stolzierte verärgert nach draussen. _Warum wollte ich ihm einfach so helfen?_ Er verstand nicht was seine Stimmung plötzlich so umschlug. War er enttäuscht das er John nicht wieder helfen konnte? Enttäuscht das er ihn nicht wieder anfassen konnte? _Bestimmt nicht._

"Hey jetzt warte doch mal! Du weist doch gar nicht wo es lang geht."

"Hinter dem Haus den Abhang hinunter dann noch das kleine Feld überqueren und dort müsste der Fluss in einem See enden." _Denn ich bin ein Drache und kann das Wasser riechen._

"Bist du dir sicher den ich gehe immer...Sherlock jetzt warte doch mal!" Denn der Größere war einfach los gestiefelt ohne den Anderen weiter zu beachten. _Warum dulde ich ihn? Er ist ein Mensch. Ich fühle mich schuldig wegen seiner Verletzung. Aber warum? Er ist nicht der erste Mensch den ich verletzt habe. Andere haben es schon weit aus schlimmer getroffen und sie waren mir alle egal._ Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf meinte das es nur daran läge weil John dachte er wäre wie er. _Das Mensch sein hat doch nur Nachteile. Ich will meinen Körper wieder haben!_ Der Drache lief und lief ohne sich auch mal nach seinen Kompagnon umzusehen. Am Wasser angekommen holte er erst mal tief Luft. _Die Sonne geht schon wieder unter. Morgen sollte ich mich zum König auf machen und ihn töten._ Sherlock setzte sich ans Ufer ins Grass und zog die Beine an. _Ich will das alles endlich hinter mir lassen._

"Wer hätte das Gedacht." Das Bild des Magiers erschien auf der Wasseroberfläche.

"Hast du was zum spielen gefunden?" _Er verspottet mich._ "Mir soll es egal sein solange es nur ein paar unwichtige Nichtsnutze sind." Hinter dem Drachen raschelte es und John war langsam in Sichtweite.

"Oh ein Jäger. Willst du das er sich wärt während du ihn langsam.." "Verschwinde!" Der im Grass Sitzende hatte genug und griff sich den nächsten Stein der dort herum lag und warf ihn ins Wasser. Die Erscheinung auf der Wasseroberfläche verschwand und zurück blieben nur die kleinen Wellen die durch seinen geworfenen Gegenstand ausgelöst wurden.

"Ich soll verschwinden? Ich bin doch gerade erst angekommen." Geschwind drehte sich Sherlock zu dem Blonden um. Dieser keuchte ganz schön. Anscheinend war der kurze Weg für ihn eine Plage.

"Du bist ganz schön schnell. Kein Wunder, bei deinen langen Beinen." Der Kleine faste sich schnaufend an die Brust um sein Herz zu beruhigen.

"Und da dachte ich vorhin und kannst kein Schritt mehr gehen." Er holte tief Luft und sah sich um.

"Sag mal Sherlock? War der See schon immer hier? Ich meine der ist zwar ein guter Fußmarsch von meinem Haus entfernt, aber er hätte mir doch auffallen müssen."

"Das ist weil ihr .. du hast einfach nicht darauf geachtet." John zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fing an sich zu entkleiden. Sherlock streckte die Beine aus, verschrenkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und legte sich ins Grass. Er beobachtete wie sein Kamerad ins Wasser stieg und anfing das Blut aus seinen Sachen zu waschen. Er sah auch das der Mann viele  Narben hatte. Doch eine Stach ihm besonders ins Auge. Eine große spinnenförmige an seiner linken Schulter. _Als hätte etwas sein Fleisch durchbohrt._ Der Blonde bemerkte das er gemustert wurde und drehte sich um.

"Ein Speer?" Es war mehr Fakt als eine Frage trotzdem wartete der Drache geduldig auf eine Antwort. Sorgsam hängte der Kleinere seine nun saubere Hose über einen Ast an den nächsten Baum der in der nähe Stand. Dann ging er immer noch unbekleidet ganz ins Wasser. Sherlock dachte schon er bekäme gar keine Antworte mehr und fand sich auch damit ab, als der Blonde doch anfing zu reden.

"Ja ein Speer." Es war sehr still im sie herum. John musste nicht sehr laut sprechen auch wenn er ein paar Meter von dem am See Sitzenden entfernt war.

"Ich war mal in der Armee des Königs." Sherlock hörte aufmerksam zu auch wenn er seine Augen nun geschlossen hatte. "Doch vor ein paar Monaten wurde ich bei einem Kampf verletzt."

"Und seit dem bist nur noch Jäger und Arzt." Fiel ihm der Drache dann doch ins Wort. Er hörte ein scharfes einatmen.

"Woher weist du das ich Arzt bin?" "Nicht viele Menschen haben so viel medizinisches in ihrer Behausung stehen. Die ganzen Kräuter sind auch bestimmt nicht alle zum Kochen gedacht. Dann sind da noch die Bücher unter deinem Bett. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du lesen kannst." Ein bisschen bewundern musste Sherlock den Kleineren. _Die meisten Menschen verschwenden ihre Zeit mit sinnlosen Unfug._

"Was soll den das heissen?" Da die Stimme jetzt lauter war schlug der Drache nun die Augen auf. John stand verärgert vor ihm und durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick.

"Was soll was heissen?" Etwas verwirrt zwinkerte der Größere, denn er verstand nicht warum sein Kamerad auf einmal verärgert schien. Dieser setzte sich neben ihn ins Grass um sich von dem Abendwind und den letzten Sonnenstrahlen trocknen zu lassen.

"Weist du ich bin nicht dumm!" Murmelte der Blonde. _Habe ich das gesagt?_ John sprach weiter als er das Gesicht des Anderen irgend wie nicht richtig deuten konnte.

"Du hast gesagt 'Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du lesen kannst.' Warum sollte ich es nicht können. Meinst du die Bücher unterm Bett liest meine Schwester."

"Ah." Meinte Sherlock als ihm etwas in dem Verhalten seines Kameraden auffiel.

"Du dachtest ich meinte es als Beleidigung. Nein es war nur ein Fakt. Denn die meisten Menschen aus einfachen Verhältnissen können es nicht." Der Drache wusste nicht was es war aber irgend etwas in seinen Inneren brachte ihn dazu diesen Satz hinzu zufügen.

"Es war nicht meine Absicht dich in irgend einer weise zu verärgern."

"Schon in Ordnung. Sag kannst du lesen?"

"Natürlich." _Ich habe es mir als junger Drache selber bei gebracht. Nützlich war es alle mal._

"Und schreiben?" "Auch." _Hab ich zwar erst später gelernt. Ich kann aber nur als Mensch davon gebrauch machen._

"Sag woher kommst du?" Der Drache ging sofort wieder in die Offensive.

"Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren!" Sherlock sah kurz eine Änderung in Johns Gesicht.

"Ich werde mich dann mal wieder anziehen." Der Blonde hatte sich eine frische Hosen und einen Verband mitgebracht. Der Drache beobachtete fasziniert wie der Arzt seine Verletzung verband und dann seine restlich Kleidung anzog. _Erwartete er das ich ihm sage woher ich komme nur weil ich nun weis wo und wie er wohnt?_ Trotzdem war da so eine Stimme in ihm die sagte er könne diesem Menschen vor sich trauen und er hatte auch das Gefühl das er John schon länger kannte als nur den einen Tag. _Das ist aber völlig unmöglich vielleicht stehe ich wieder unter irgend einem Zauber der mich das denken lies._ Der Drache war so mit sich selber beschäftigt das er gar nicht mitbekam das der Blonde schon längst angekleidet war und ihn ansprach.

"Sherlock?" Probierte John es noch mal doch Sherlock stierte nur weiter wie in Trance vor sich hin. Langsam um ihn nicht zu erschrecken schritt er auf seinen Kameraden zu und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" Erkundigte er sich etwas leiser. Sherlock blinzelte das Gesicht das über ihn gebeugt war verwundert an. Er konnte diesen Ausdruck einfach nicht deuten und der Drache konnte es nicht leiden wenn er Dinge nicht wusste.

"Was ist?" Fragt er barsch. John ging gleich einen großen Schritt zurück.

"Ich wollte dir nicht ... ich dachte... weil.." Stammelte der Blondschopf eher vor sich hin statt einen vernünftigen Satz heraus zu bringen..

"John wenn du mir was sagen willst, dann tue dies bitte in ganzen Sätzen." Informierte Sherlock seinen Gegenüber kühl. Der Arzt holte also Luft und straffte seine Schultern packte seine restliche Kleidung zusammen und lies die nächsten Worte nur beiläufig aus seinen Mund kommen als er sich langsam auf den Weg zurück machte.

"Ach ist nicht so wichtig. Du sahst nur gerade so bedrückt aus und ich dachte meine Neugier hat dich wohl gekränkt. Du hattest recht das geht mich wirklich nichts an und es tut mir Leid wenn ich alte Wunden oder sowas aufgewühlt habe." Jedes Wort hatte der Größere vernommen und er lief dem Anderen langsam hinter her. Nebenbei starrte er ihn fazieniert an. _Noch nie hatte jemand so mit mir gesprochen und sich dann auch noch entschuldigt._

"Warum?" Der meschliche Drache hielt sich die Hand vor seinen Mund.

"Warum was?" Verwirrt aber mit einem kleinen entschuldigendem Lächeln drehte sich der Arzt zu seinem Kamaraden um. _Wird er mich auslachen? Kann ich diese Fragen stellen?_

"Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Warum interessiert es dich ober es mir gut geht? Ich bin schliesslich ein ausgewachsener Dr...Mann. Warum behandelst du mich so.."Der Drache überlegte kurz ob das was er noch sagen wollte das richtige Wort war. "..nett?" Fügte er dann noch in einen leiseren Ton hinzu. Nebenbei füllte er die Eimer mit Wasser, die er vorher achlos in Grass geworfen hatte. Er hatte dies oft genug bei den menschlichen Frauen gesehen, wenn sie an einem Fluss waren und ihre Kleidung waschen wollten. Der Kleinere sah ihn komisch an. _Oh nein. Ich wusste das es falsch war solche Sachen auszusprechen. Ich..._ Doch er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen als der Doktor plötzlich lachte und frohlich seinen Gang fortsetze. "Du bist wirklich ein seltsamer Kauz. Du tust gerade so als hättest du nie Freunde gehabt." Doch plötzlich starb das Lachen des Blonden als er im Rücken ein scharfes einatmen hörte.

"Freunde?" Der Drache sprach es aus als wäre ihm das Ubekannteste was er je gehört hatte.

_"Niemand wird dich dulden so wie ich dich dulde." Hatte Moriarty gesagt. "Egal ob du von außen hin menschlich wirkst. Im Inneren wirst du immer das blutrünstige Monster bleiben. Jeder der dir freiwillig nahe kommt ist entweder unsäglich dumm oder hat Mitleid."_

"Bemitleidest du mich? Ist es das! Ich brache dein Mitleid nicht! Ich.." Wütend ging er den Kleineren an doch der wusste sich zu wehren.

"Was? Wie kommst du das ich nur Mitleid... Oh!" Dann machte es klick bei dem Arzt im Kopf.

"Du hattest wirklich noch nie jemanden der.." "Nein." Anwortete Sherlock schneller und drehte sich etwas beschämt weg.

"Und deine Eltern?" _Ich bin aus einem Ei geschlüpft und sei dem war ich auf mich gestellt._

"Die habe ich nie kennen gelernt."

"Das tut mir Leid. Unsere Eltern sind auch früh gestorben." Eine erdrückende Stille machte sich zwischen ihnen breit. Sherlock tat so als wäre nichts gewesen und setzte den Weg zum Haus seines Gastgebers mit den zwei vollen Wassereimern fort. John trottete ihm langsam hinter her, denn sein Fordermann lief diesmal langsamer als würde er auf ihn warten wollen. Der Drache hatte in der Tat ein anderes Tempo drauf denn er wollte John in Sichtweite behalten. Doch nebenbei dacht er an andere Dinge. An Zeiten als er einen kleinen jungen mit dem Namen James traff. Er lag damals verletzt in einer alten verlassenen Scheune.

_"Die Jäger haben dich erwischt. Ich dachte ihr Drachen währt schlau. Aber bei euch gibt es auch unterschiedliche Charaktere."_

_"Was willst du?" "Du kannst ja reden wer hätte das Gedacht. Hör zu Bestie ich schlage dir etwas vor."_

_"Du hast mir gar.." "Schweig! Gib mir dein Herz oder die Jäger erfahren das du hier bist."_

_"Was habe ich davon?" "Ich will nicht das ganze Herz. Nur die hälfte." Und weil ich keine andere Möglichkeit sah tat ich was er verlangte. Ich hätte mich für den Tod entscheiden sollen._ Eines Tages stand dieser Mensch wieder vor ihm. Fast zehn Jahre später. Er war gealtert und war mächtiger geworden. _Ich hätte ihn damals töten sollen, als ich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Nun war er ein mächtiger schwarzer Magier mit meinen halben Herzen, dass so lange schlagen wird wie meine Hälfte in meiner Brust. Seit diesem Tage verwandelt er mich immer in einen Menschen um mich wissen zu lassen das ich zu ihm kommen soll. Er sagt zwar das ich dann nur einen Monat zeit hätte, sonst würde ich immer so bleiben aber wenn ich mir recht überlege hat er doch dann nichts davon. Aber testen würde ich es auch nicht wollen. Was habe ich denn schon von diesem menschlichen Körper?_

Stumm kamen die Beiden an der Holzhütte an. Menschen konnten bei dieser Dunkelheit nur noch Umrisse sehen doch Sherlock behielt seine perfekte Nachtsicht auch als Mensch. John stolperte ins Haus und zündete eine Kerze an um etwas Licht zu machen.

"Ich werde noch mal Feuer machen." Meinte der Arzt monoton. "Ich hole noch etwas Holz." Und schon war der Größere wieder in die Nacht hinaus verschwunden. John säuberte derweil den Kamin damit die restlich Glut noch etwas Luft bekam. Da schritt Sherlock auch schon mit ein paar Holzscheiten herein. Der Arzt schmiss gleich zwei größere in die Feuerstelle. Sie fingen auch gleich an zu brennen weil das Holz sehr trocken war. Die Flammen hellten die kleine Hütte etwas auf. John hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und den Stock stellte er wieder an die Wand. Beide sahen stumm eine Weile ins Feuer.

"Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Bein?" Der Gefragte sah an sich runter. Er hatte seine Verletzung einfach nicht weiter beachtet.

"Es geht schon." Sherlock drehte sich zu Tür und wollte sie schon öffnen, als John aber trotz seiner Verletzung ihm den Weg schnell versperrte.

"Du musst nicht im Stall schlafen. Ausserdem hat das Pferd sich erst gerade wieder erholt."

"Ich will gehen." "Nein kannst hier im Bett schlafen. Du siehst aus als könntest du mehr Schlaf gebrauchen."

"Nein ich meinte ich will fort gehen." Das schockte den Blonden und er presste seinen Körper fest gegen die Ausgangstür.

"Mitten in der Nacht? Nein. Was wenn dich ein Wolf erwischt oder noch schlimmer ein Drache." Der Größere rollte mit den Augen. _Dann hätte ich wenigstens jemanden der mir helfen könnte._ Er hatte zwar noch nie einen anderen Drachen getroffen aber er war sich sicher das ihm seine Art helfen würde.

"Hör zu! Wenn du wegen mir noch verärgert bist ist das in Ordnung, aber dann Strafe mich und nicht dich selbst. Ich möchte nicht das du dich allein im Wald herumtreibst. Kannst du nicht bis morgen warten?" Bittend sah der Doktor den Drachen an. _Und schon wieder ist er so ... besorgt um mich. Nennt man das so?_ Er hatte schon oft von diesen Gefühlen gelesen, doch wie sie aussahen beschrieb ihm bissher kein Buch.

Sherlock lies also den Türknopf los und ging wieder einen Schritt zurück. Das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust kam ihm wieder recht wunderlich vor. _Nie zu vor hatte ich jemanden den ich einen Freund nennen konnte? Alle haben immer nur Angst._

"Eine Nacht kann ich ja noch bleiben." Meinte er kühl doch auch etwas verlegen und John musste das nicht entgangen sein. Denn dieser Lächelte ihn wieder an. Dieses mal zuckten nicht nur die Mundwinkel des Drachen sondern er erwiderte die Gesichtszüge des Arztes kurz. Sherlocks kleines Lächeln brachte John dazu beruhigt von seiner Tür weg zutreten und wieder zum Feuer zu gehen.

"Ich koche uns etwas Kleines." Meinte er fröhlich und fing an Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Der Drache wollte nicht im Weg stehen also setzte er sich auf den anderen Stuhl. Dieser stand am an dem kleinen Tisch gegenüber von der Feuerstelle. Der Größere verschränkte die Arme auf den Tisch und legte seinen Kopf darauf ab und beobachtet seinen Gastgeber beeindruckt wie er sich eifrig ans kochen machte. Zum ersten mal in seinen Leben fühlte er dabei eine inner Ruhe und Zufriedenheit. Niemand wollte ihn jagen oder sonst etwas böses. Sherlock fühlte sich sicher und beschützt. Langsam wurde es warm um ihn herum und seine Augen wurden schwer. _Es macht ihm sicher nichts aus wenn ich hier ein paar Minuten am Tisch ruhe._

Doch Sherlock schlief auch nach einer Stunde immer noch tief und fest.

"Ahh!" Schrie er plötzlich und John hatte sich so erschreckt das er beinahe sein Geschirr vom Tisch geschmissen hätte. Schnell war er aufgesprungen und war zum ihm rüber gegangen. Der Drache sah den Blonden panisch an. Er hatte geträumt er wäre wieder er selbst und das er John angefallen und getötet hatte. Schnell blickte er suchend auf seine Finger. _Sein Blut klebte über all._ Der Drache stand auf und packte seinen Kameraden etwas grob am Arm.

"John bist du in Ordnung?" Erkundigte er sich. John konnte fürs erste nur nicken. Seit er den großen Mann getroffen hatte sah er nicht einmal Angst oder Panik in seinen Augen und jetzt waren sie voll davon.

"Mir geht es gut. Du hattest bestimmt einen schlechten Traum." Doch weil das Gesprochene bei seinem Gegenüber überhaupt nicht durchdrang, packte John den Größeren am Arm und zog ihn zu sich.

"Du zitterst ja." Bemerkte der Arzt nebenbei. Beruhigend wollte John Sherlock über den Rücken streichen als dieser seine Schultern packte und ihn wieder von sich wegstieß.

"Du hast recht es war nur ein alberner Traum." Damit wandte er sich ganz ab von dem Blonden. _Wie konnte ich mich nur so gehen lassen?_

"Sherlock das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein. Jeder Mensch hat manchmal gute und schlechte Träume. Sogar ich. Wenn man nach einem Albtraum aufwacht dann möchte man doch nicht alleine sein. Also wenn du mit mir darüber reden willst kannst du das immer. Nur wenn du willst natürlich." Verlegen kratze sich John am Kopf. _Aber ich bin ein Drache. Wir Träumen nicht._ Glaubte Sherlock jedenfalls denn er hatte noch nie einen dieser guten oder schlechten Träume.

"Wir sind Freunde und da hört man sich gegenseitig zu." Erzählte der Kleinere einfach weiter.

"Freunde? Wir?" Die Augenbrauen des Drachen gingen erstaunt in die Höhe.

"Ich meine wenn du willst. Ich meine wenn ..Ach ich rede dummes Zeug. Verzeih mir. Vergiss was ich gesagt habe." Sherlock starrt den stammelten kleinen Mann vor sich an und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

"Freunde?" Fragte er etwas leiser. John konnte nicht anders und strahlte über ganze Gesicht.

"Aber gerne!" Und er schüttelte Sherlocks Hand kurz. Der Drache wusste am Anfang nicht ob man das so machte, doch er hatte es mal in einem Buch gelesen und da erschien es ihm richtig.

"Sag hast du jetzt auch Hunger nachdem du dich etwas ausgeruht hast." Der Größere gab ein kleines Nicken von sich. Sowas wie Freude war ihm in diesem Zusammenhang und dann noch mit einen Menschen nie bekannt. Trotzdem wusste er das er dieses Gefühl gerade spürte. Fasziniert beobachtete er wie sein Kamerad ihm etwas in eine Art Schale goss.

"Die Suppe ist heiß, also Vorsicht!" Erklärte John und stellte Sherlock das Gefäß hin. Dazu legte er ihm noch eine Art Stock der Sherlock aber sehr klein und unpraktisch erschien. _Wenn ich richtig liege ist das ein Löffel._ Der Drache überlegte ob er irgendwo schon mal gesehen hatte wie man so ein Ding benutz. "Was ist los? Magst du keine Suppe? Oder hast du wieder schmerzen?"

"Ich.." Der Arzt hing quasi mit den Augen an Sherlocks Lippen um auf alles mögliche gefasst zu sein. Sherlock blinzelte nervös auf den Tisch. "Ich habe noch nie ... sowas gegessen." Erstaunt musterte John ihn jetzt und setze sich auf den anderen Stuhl. Aber nicht gegenüber sondern genau daneben. Was dem Drachen ein wenig unangenehm war. "Du hast noch nie eine Suppe gegessen? Wurde das bei euch oder in einem Wirtshaus in deiner nähe nicht gekocht?" "Nie.." _Nie hat jemand irgend etwas für mich getan. Geschweige denn gekocht._ Der Blonde sah seinem Freund an das es schwierig für ihn war. Also half er ihm schleunigst aus der Situation raus, indem er sich den Löffel schnappte etwas Suppe aus der Schüssel schöpfte und das Ganze vor Sherlocks Gesicht schob.

"Mach dem Mund auf!" Etwas zögernd tat der Drache wie ihm gehießen. John schob den Holzlöffel langsam in den Mund seines Kameraden. Er kam sich etwas seltsam vor und er war auch froh das Harry nicht hier war. Ein erwachsener Mann der einen anderen füttert. Sherlock  kaute diesmal und schluckte das Essen genüsslich herunter. "Sherlock nimm den Löffel so in die Hand und.." "Verstanden." Meinte der Jünger als er energisch nach dem Holzbesteck griff und die Suppe weiter auslöffelte. Erfreut sah der Arzt das mit an, denn es war ein Zeichen das es ihm schmeckte. Als die Schale leer war sah er den Blonden fragend an.

"Möchtest du noch was?" Ein stummes und auch etwas schüchternes Nicken folgte. Fröhlich griff John also nach der Schüssel und füllte sie erneut.

"Du kannst diesmal so viel haben wie du willst. Es ist genug da, also iss dich ordentlich satt." _Wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl._ Und der Drache war sich sicher das es nicht von dem warmen Essen kam. Er sah auf um die Schale anzunehmen erkannte aber gleichzeitig noch etwas anderes. _Er ist sicher müde und erschöpft von diesem Tag. Ich habe ihm auch ganz schön zugesetzt._ Schuldig blickte er in seine Suppe.

"John du solltest dich ausruhen." "Ach nein. Ich bin nicht müde." Sherlock viel ausserdem noch auf das er doch letzte Nacht in Johns Bett schlief und er war sich sicher das dieser auch noch über ihn die ganze Zeit wachte. Wie aufs Stichwort folgte ein Gähnen vom Arzt das er nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"John geh in dein Bett und ruh dich aus. Ich sehe nach dem Feuer." "Aber wo schläfst..."

"Ich brauche nicht so viel Schlaf." Mit dem Gesprochenen versuchte der Drache John einen strengen Blick zu schenken. _Warum ist er so stur?_

"In Ordnung." Gab sein Gesprächspartner nach. "Aber wenn irgend etwas ist dann weckst du mich!"

Langsam humpelte der Kleine zu seinem Bett. "Es wird nichts sein."

"Wenn du meinst." Damit legte sich John langsam hin. _Wusste ich es doch. Die Wunde machte ihm noch Ärger._ Denn er sah das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Anderen auch wenn dieser versuchte es zu verstecken.

"Sherlock?" Der Drache blickte weg von dem Bein des Arztes und sah  nun in sein Gesicht. "Hm?"

"So verkehrt bist du gar nicht." Damit schloss er der Blonde seine schweren Augen und ließ Sherlock mit seinen Gedanken allein. _Niemand war je da für mich. Niemand dem ich hätte vertrauen können. Doch John kann ich vertrauen oder? Nein. Er ist ein Mensch und weil ich zur Zeit auch einer bin, behandelt er mich wie seines gleichen. Ich sollte gehen. Selbst wenn er es bemerken sollte, so schnell würde er nicht aufstehen können._ Entschlossen stand er auf und schlich zur Tür. _Und schon wieder muss ich mich davon schleichen. Langsam wird das wirklich lästig._ Der Drache schaute noch mal zu dem nun tief Schlafenden.

_"Kannst du nicht bis morgen warten?"_ Blinzelnd drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zur der Holzbarrikade die man Tür nannte. Innerlich fragte er sich warum er überhaupt noch hier verweilte. Jetzt wo der Jägerschlummerte und nichts mitbekam, das war seine Chance zu entkommen. _Doch ich bin nicht sein Gefangener. John hatte mir keine Ketten angelegt und wenn das Essen vergiftet gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich es mit meiner Nase vernommen._ Nein, der Arzt hatte ihn gebeten zu bleiben. Wenn auch nur bis zum Morgengrauen. Sherlock fand diese Situation schlimmer als gefesselt zu sein. Wenn sein Körper nicht los kam, fand er immer die eine oder andere Möglichkeit das zu ändern. Doch hier war dieser frei. Nur seine Kopf war hier gefangen. _Er ist nur ein Mensch._ Der Wache seufzte und setzte sich schwermütig wieder auf seinen Stuhl und ass noch den Rest seiner Mahlzeit. Diese war zwar abgekühlt aber schmecken tat es ihm trotzdem. _Ja er ist ein Mensch aber er hat mir seine Freundschaft angeboten._ Da war sie wieder diese penetrante Stimme in seinem Kopf die sagte das der Blonde dies nur getan hatte weil er von menschlicher Gestalt war. Verwirrt schüttelte er diese Gedanken ab und schob die leere Schale bei Seite. Er verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und legte wieder seinen Kopf darauf. Er musste seinen Kameraden zustimmen. Die Nacht über war es hier sicherer als draussen in der Dunkelheit und Sherlock war insgeheim froh das er einen Platz gefunden hatte von dem ihm niemand vertreiben wollte. Auch der Drache wurde wieder schläfrig und es dauerte nicht lange da war auch er eingeschlafen. 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sherlock durch einen störenden Lärm geweckt. Genervt streckte er erst mal alle Viere von sich und schaute sich dann um. Der Blonde stand an Fenster und sah nach draussen wo der Krach herkam. _Pferde. Mindestens vier._

"Was wollen die Ritter des Königs von mir?" Die Frage stellte der Kleinere wohl mehr sich selbst, weil er noch nicht mitbekommen hatte das Sherlock wach war. _Sie kommen wegen mir._ Vor der Tür wurde es leiser als einer der Männer von seinem Pferd stieg und dann an die Tür hämmerte.

"Ist jemand da? Wenn niemand die Tür aufmacht, öffne ich sie mit Gewalt!" Rief eine fremde Stimme barsch. Der Arzt lief zügig zu seiner Haustür. "Ist ja gut. Ich mach ja schon auf." Antwortete er dem Fremden etwas verärgert und öffnete geschwind seine Tür. Der Drache knirschte mit seinen Zähnen, denn er wusste diese Männer wollten nichts Gutes.

"Es tut mir Leid sie zu stören, aber wir suchen jemanden." Erklärte der Mann und sah sich suchend im Raum um. Als seine Augen auf den Drachen fielen rannte er fast auf ihn zu.

"Sie müssen mit uns kommen!" Befahl er. _Ich muss gar nichts._

"Entschuldigung aber warum soll er mitgehen? Hat er was verbrochen?" Mischte sich John jetzt ein und stellte sich zwischen dem Ritter und seinem neuen Freund. 

"Das nicht. Der König wünscht ihn zu sehen." _Ich will ihn aber nicht sehen. Was erlaubt der sich eigentlich?_ Er merkte plötzlich wie John seine Schultern strafte und dann ruhig und aber tonangebend weiter sprach. "Meinem Freund geht es zur Zeit nicht so gut. Könnte er nicht in ein paar Tagen vorbei kommen?"

"Leider nein." _Warum sagen die Menschen immer Dinge wenn sie es gar nicht so meinen? Werde ich nie verstehen._

"Es ist ein Befehl das ich ihn egal unter welchen umständen mitnehmen soll." _Das heisst auch mit Gewalt. Oh! Das könnte interessant werden._

"Kann der König nicht selber herkommen wenn er ihn so dringen sehen will und überhaupt was will er von ihm?" John wurde langsam ungehalten und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf sein gutes Bein weil er schon viel zu lange stand. _John hat noch Schmerzen._

"Zügelt eure Zunge!" Herrschte der Fremde den Blonden jetzt an.

"Es ist ein Befehl des Königs und dem habt auch ihr zu folgen!" Damit stieß er den Arzt grob zur Seite und wollte Sherlocks Handgelenke packen. _Nicht mit mir!_ Schnell sprang der Drache auf um zu John zu eilen. Dieser stand etwas eingeknickt etwas weiter weg. Besorgt sah er auf seinen Kameraden herab.

"Ist in Ordnung. Mir gehts gut!" Verkündete John und holte einmal tief Luft um sich dann wieder gerade aufzurichten.

"Kommen sie einfach mit. Es nützt so wieso nichts. Wir sind in der Überzahl." _Wie ehrenhaft und fair._ Sherlock rollte mit den Augen und wollte raus gehen, denn er würde das hier zu einen Kampf kommen lassen. Aber Johns Hab und Gut sollte noch heil bleiben. Doch er wurde sanft aber bestimmend von diesem am Unterarm gepackt.

"Und ich sage er bleibt!" Verkündete der Blonde nun ein wenig lauter und stellte sich schützend vor den menschlichen Drachen. _Wenn er wüsste was er hier beschützen will. Denn sogar in Menschenform bin ich größer als er._

"Dann eben Schluss mit der Höflichkeit." Der Fremde zog sein Schwert und wollte auf John einschlagen, doch der Drache war schneller. Diesmal stieß er seinen Genossen leicht zur Seite und hielt die Waffe des Ritters mit seinen bloßen Händen auf. Erschrocken sah der Fremde ihn an als er ihn mit eiskalten Blick anstarrte.

"Hör zu Mensch! Du gehst jetzt raus und sagst deinen Begleitern das sie von ihren Pferden absteigen sollen. Ich werde mit euch gehen. Doch ihr müsst euch noch Gedulden!" Flüsterte Sherlock ihm zu, damit es der Blonde nicht so ganz mitbekam. Jetzt lies er das scharfe Objekt los.

"Nun geht!" Befahl er  in normaler Lautstärke. Der Schwertschwinger war wie in Trance und nickte nur Stumm bevor er nach draussen stiefelte.  Der Blondschopf fand das Geschehene zwar rätselhaft, aber ihn kümmerte mehr die Verletzungen seines Freundes. Den der Größere hatte in jeder Handfläche eine tiefe Schnittwunde aus denen das Blut, jetzt wo die Waffe nicht mehr dagegen gepresst wurde nur so raus floss.

"Wie konntest du das ‘nur’ mit deinen Händen tun?" Der Drache zuckte nur uninteressiert mit den Schultern. "Schmerzt es denn nicht?" _Ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen._ Behutsam kümmerte sich der Arzt um Sherlocks Wunden und verband seine die Hände. Der Drache sah ihm traurig dabei zu. Nur er selber merkte nicht das er es war.

"Du musst nicht gehen." _Doch. Ich will dich da nicht mit rein ziehen. Du hast das nicht verdient._

"Ich war so wieso auf der suche nach dem König. Also.." _Lass noch etwas Suppe da. Ich möchte später noch welche essen. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Du bist der erste Mensch den ich trauen kann. Danke für alles. Auf Wiedersehen?_ Langsam schritt der Größere zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam.

"... wenn mit ihm gesprochen habe, kann ich ja noch mal hier vorbei kommen." Er versuchte überzeugend zu klingen und es schien zu funktionieren.

"In Ordnung. Ich warte hier und lasse dir noch etwas Suppe da. Sie scheint dir zu schmecken. Ich werde heute noch etwas einkaufen damit du demnächst mehr essen kannst."

"In Ordnung." Wiederholte Sherlock die Worte seines Freundes und schritt nach draussen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wie er sich gedacht hatte drehten die Pferde fast durch als sie ihn erblicken.

"Wir können gehen." Bestätigt er den Rittern. Der Mann von vorhin gab sein Pferd einen Kameraden. "Dann folge mir!" Befahl er wider, doch Sherlock merkte das er nun Angst hatte. Denn der Mann hatte dauernd die Hand an der Waffe. Also liefen sie los. Die anderen drei Ritter warteten einen Moment ab bevor sie ihnen mit den vier Pferden folgten. Sherlock drehte sich nicht noch mal um, denn er wusste der Arzt  am Fenster stand.

_Leb wohl John._ Er schluckte schwer, den sein Blonder Freund dachte wirklich das er zurück kommen würde. _Selbst wenn alles gut laufen sollte, als Drache kann und will ich nicht zu ihm zurück._ Nach außen hin wirkte er natürlich kühl und gelassen, denn vor den Fremden durfte er keine Schwäche zeigen. _Ohne mich kann John wieder beruhigt sein und ein Leben im gewohnten Gang fortführen._ Er atmete die frische Waldluft tief ein und versuchte an was anderes zu denken. _Das ich zum König persönlich mit Leibgarde hingebracht werde habe ich doch sicher Moriarty zu verdanken. Was hat er ihm erzähl das er des Königs Neugierde geweckte hat?_ Sherlock kannte den König nicht, er wusste nur das er geldgierig war und das ihm seine Untertanen eigentlich egal waren. Die konnten sich mehr oder weniger selbst versorgen, doch huldigen taten sie ihm trotzdem weiter. _Weil sie dumm sind und sich das gefallen lassen.  Ich würde mir nie von jemanden anderen etwas vorschreiben lassen._ Seine innere Wut stieg wieder auf.  Wenn da nicht dieser nichts nutzt von Magier wäre, dann hätte ich diese Probleme hier auch nicht.

"Wie ist er denn so, euer König?" Sherlock wollte seine Stimme neutral klingen lassen, damit er vielleicht Schwachpunkte über seine Zielperson erfahren könnte. Ausserdem konnte er sich durch ein Gespräch von anderen Themen ablenken, die in seinem Kopf viel zu fest verankert waren. Sie kamen langsam am Dorf an.

"Wie du sehen kannst geht es den Leuten gut. Er hat sein Land also unter Kontrolle." Die Stimme des Anführers der kleinen Rittergruppe war jetzt nicht mehr so zittrig wie vorher. _Das heisst er wiegt sich in Sicherheit. Er sollte nicht all zu sehr darauf vertrauen._ Der Drache ließ ein fieses und dunkles Grinsen über sein Gesicht wandern. Der Ritter strafte sofort wieder die Schultern als er sah das ihm gewidmet war. _Ich habe nicht vor diesen Leuten etwas zu tun, aber sie sollten gewarnt sein wenn sie mich angreifen sollten. Aber Moriarty hat bestimmt alles so geregelt das sie mich heil zu König bringen._ Wie er diesen Kerl doch hasste und es gab keine Möglichkeit seinen Schicksal zu entkommen. Jetzt wurde ihm auch bewusst das er von den Dorfleuten angestarrt wurde. _Vielleicht kommt es nicht alle Tage vor das ein Mensch abgeführt wird, aber trotzdem sind ihre Blicke lästig._ Er versuchte so gut es ging die Leute bis zum Schloss zu ignorieren. Einer der Ritter rief etwas zum Tor hinauf als sie an dem riesigen Steingebäude angekommen waren. Sie warteten bis das große Tor herunter gelassen wurde, damit sie eintreten konnten. Als das endlich geschehen war, wurde er von dem ängstlichen Ritter neben sich praktisch reingezogen. _Der wagt es mich anzufassen!_  Drinnen angekommen ließ er auch schon wieder schleunigst los und ging auf abstand. Wenn es richtig hinsah gingen alle Menschen auf abstand.

_Was ist mit denen los?_ Und dann erkannte der Drache was das Problem war. Ein silbernes Schild stand an der Seite, in dem er sich spiegelte. Erstaunt nahm er es hoch und betrachtete sich selbst richtig. _Deswegen gaffen alle so._ In seinem Spiegelbild erblickte er nicht sein vollkommenes menschliches Aussehen. Sherlock sah verblüfft in sein echten goldenen Drachenaugen in denen das Feuer der Wut loderte. Das war aber nicht das einzige. Er trug außerdem noch seine geliebten Drachenhörner auf dem Kopf. _Das ist diesem Gesicht gar nicht würdig._ Suchend sah er an sich herab um nachzuschauen ob sich noch was geändert hatte. _Offenkundig, hat er mich nur zu hälfte verwandelt._ Sein langer schuppiger Schwanz  ragte nun hinten aus der kurzen Hose heraus, die nun ein Loch hatte und seine Arme glichen jetzt auch ein bisschen mehr seinen Alten. Seine schönen Drachenschuppen waren an dies Körper überall verteilt. An manchen Stellen war aber noch diese eklige helle Haut.

_Aber wann ist das passiert? Es muss im Wald vor dem Dorf passiert sein. Denn J..dieser Mensch wäre sonst in Panik geraten, wenn er das gesehen hätte._ Der Drache wollte nicht an das hasserfüllte und ängstliche Gesicht des Arztes denken, wenn er ihn so erblickt hätte.

_Was will Moriarty damit bezwecken?_ Das Schild ließ er achtlos zu Boden fallen und fing an die ängstliche Meute nach Moriarty abzusuchen. _Das ganze lässt er sich doch bestimmt nicht entgehen._

"Du bist also die Bestie von der man mir berichtet hatte! Sag hast du einen Namen?" Ein Mann in viel zu prunkvollen Kleidern stolziert hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf ihn zu. Sherlock wusste sofort das es der König sein musste. _Sollte ich ihn gleich hier töten?_

"Ich habe mit dir gesprochen. Antworte!" Nun wurde der Mann vor etwas ungehalten. Sherlock hob nur gelangweilt die Augen. _Ja, ich glaube ich töte ihn gleich._ Der Drache wollte gerade ausholen als ihn wieder eine Welle des Schmerzes durchzog und er zu Boden ging. _Was?_

"Euer Majestät ihr solltet zurück gehen. Diese Bestie ist unberechenbar." Erklärte der schwarze Magier der gerade aus der Menge der Schlossbewohner hervor trat. _Ich habe es geahnt._ Der Drache ließ ein knurren erklingen, dass allen sagen sollte das er für alles bereit war. Belustigt trat der Herrscher jetzt zu ihm herüber und beugte sich herunter.

"Wo sowas wie du wohl herkommt? Halb Mensch und halb Drache. Hochinteressant.”

_Ach so hatte er sich das gedacht. Ich soll hier als Attraktion dienen._

"Vielleicht weist du nicht wenn du vor dir hast. Ich bin Sebastian Wilkes der Erste. Du bist hier in meinem Land, dass heisst du stehst unter meiner Herrschaft. Verstanden?" Schnell stand Sherlock auf und gab diesen überheblichen Mann eine Kostprobe seiner Kraft. _Daneben Verdammt!_  Er hatte diesen Menschen nur im Gesicht getroffen.

"Ich wollte es ja nicht, aber du zwingst mich ja dazu." Schrie der mit zu viel Gold und Juwelen Behängte aufgebracht.

"Legt ihn in Ketten und bringt ihn eine Einzelzelle runter in den Kerker!" _Das wird garantier nicht geschehen._ Der König hielt sich seine blutige Wange und stampfte empört davon. Als er endlich das Gesicht seines Peinigers in der Menge erwischte wollte er gerade auf ihn zu stürmen. Doch der schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf und ballte dann mit der linken Hand eine Faust. _Nein._ Der Drache erkannte was geschehen würde und das beben in seinen inneren fing wieder an. Mit einem Schrei ging er zu Boden und war wieder ausser Gefecht gesetzt.

Das der Boden auf dem er lag kalt und modrig war, vernahm Sherlock als erstes als er wieder zu sich kam. Durch eine ein kleines Gitter, weit oben in diesen Kerker konnte er erkennen das es schon wieder Nacht war. Denn der Mond schien klar herein. _Das war unüberlegt von mir. Aber dieser Mensch wagte einfach zu viel. Aber ich wäre später so wieso hier gelandet._ Er schluckte schwer. Diese Ketten an seinen Hals, an den Handgelenken und an den Füßen waren so schwer und viel zu eng.

"Du musst dir ein andere Strategie überlegen. Ansonsten musst du für immer hier bleiben." Moriarty erschien vor ihm in der Dunkelheit, doch er macht sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen.

"Aber stören würde mich das nicht. Ich werfe dir ein mal im Monat einen Nichtsnutz hin, dann würdest du auch nicht verhungern." Das grausige Lachen ertönte und die Gestalt verschwand. Dem Drachen war das aber relativ egal, ihm war einfach alles egal. Für ihn gab es keinen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma. _Selbst wenn ich es hier raus schaffen sollte und den König töten könnte. Ich werde ihm so lange ich lebe gehorchen müssen._ Hoffnungslos wollte er gerade seine Augen schließen, als ihm etwas am Kopf traf.  Verwundert öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah auf den durch den Mondschein glitzernden Gegenstand.

_Ein Schlüssel. Aber wo her?_ So schnell er konnte richtete er sich auf um durch das kleine Fenster jemanden zu erkennen. _Nichts._ Doch er wollte erfahren wofür der Schlüssel war. _Nach der Form und der Größe zur Urteilen könnte er für die Zellentür sein._ Der Drache stellte sich also gerade hin und sammelte sich. Er wusste nicht ob er in dieser Form fähig war diese Ketten zu sprengen. _Ich muss es versuchen._ Ein Ruck. Nichts. Noch einer. Wieder erfolglos.

_"Ich warte hier.." John. Wenn ich schon so leben muss, dann möchte ich ihn noch einmal sehen._ Der Angekettete wusste nicht an was es lag, aber er hatte das Gefühl das er dem Blondschopf  schon länger  kannte. _Ich .. will.. nicht ...so ..enden!_ Damit ließ er ein tiefes angstverbreitendes Brüllen ertönen und riss die Eisenketten aus der Steinwand. _Wenigstens bin ich schon mal davon befreit. Um die Fesseln kann ich mir später Gedanken machen._ Eilig hob er den Schlüssel auf und bemerkte nebenbei das sein Hemd nun in fetzten auf dem Boden lag. _Das ist es._ Es schlug alles auf ihn ein. _Moriarty verwandelt mich nicht zurück. Ich bin es selber. Aber wie?_ Begeistert spürte er große Schwingen an seiner Rückseite. _Mein Flügel!_

Schnell schritt er zur Tür. _Er passt._ Schleunigst riss er die Holztür auf und zwei Wachmänner sahen panisch von einem Holzfass auf, wo sie anscheinend Karten spielten.

"Das Monster ist frei! Hilfe!" Schrie der eine aufgebracht. Der Andere wollte mit gezogenem Schwert auf Sherlock zustürmen, doch dieser wich geschickt aus.

"Geht mir aus dem Weg, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist!” Verkündete der Geschuppte und rannte den langen Gang des Kerkers entlang. _Irgendwo muss es doch hier raus gehen?_ Er atmete einmal tief ein und konnte die frische Luft wahrnehmen. _Also die Treppe dahinten._ Motiviert rannte er also diesem Duft der Freiheit hinter her. Dann sah er ein Fenster. _Da kann ich entkommen._

"Halt Bestie! Du gehörst mir!" Schrie der König und rannte mit einer handvoll Männer aus einem Seitengang auf ihn zu. _Verdammt! Bei dem kleinen Fenster kann ich meine Flügel nicht ausbreiten!_ Langsam runter klettern stand ausser Frage. Er nahm den nächsten Weg der von der Meute hinter ihm wegführte. Eine breitere Steintreppe, die ihn wahrscheinlich weiter nach oben führte. Wie immer behielt er Recht, denn nach einiger Zeit des Treppensteigens kam er in einem eher abgerundeten Raum ab. _Ein Turm_. Hier war das Fenster auch breiter. Sherlock zögerte nicht und schlug es mit seinem Arm, an denen immer noch die Fesseln hingen ein. Sofort wehte kühle Nachtluft herein. _Die Menschen werden auch gleich hier sein._ Er wollte es sich nicht selber eingestehen doch er war erschöpft. Das Eisen zog seinen Körper zu Boden. _Ich kann damit unmöglich fliegen._ In dem Moment kam der König allein herein gestürmt.

"Ich wusste das du hier bist Monster. Ich habe meine Leibwache in dem Glauben fortgescdhickt du wärst unten im Hof. Denn bevor ich dich töte will ich dich noch etwas quälen." Er grinste fies, schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, zündete ein paar Kerzen an und stampfte sicher auf Sherlock zu. _Natürlich für ihn ist es zu dunkel._ "Eigentlich Schade, dass es mit dir so enden muss. Bist ein recht interessantes Exemplar.” Gerade wollte er den Drachen anfassen, doch dieser ging fauchend zurück.

"Fass mich nicht an! Der erste der sterben wir wirst du sein Mensch!" Damit ging er auf den Herrscher los und stieß ihn brutal gegen die Tür. Der Mann fing an zu Lächeln was zu einem lauten Lachen ausbrach. "Arme Bestie. Siehst du das hier?" Mit erschrockener Miene starrte er auf die Hand des Menschen. _Moriarty hat ihm das Ding mit dem er über verfügen kann gegeben. Aber warum? Wenn ich sterbe stirbt er auch._

"Ich sehe du erkennst es. Nun denn, Knie nieder vor deinem Gebieter!" Befahl König Wilkes mit erhobenen Hauptes.  _Das werde ich sicher nicht._ Er blieb stur auf seinem Platz stehen.

"Dann eben so." Damit fing der brennende Schmerz in Sherlock wieder an, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. _Ich bin ein Drache...ich.._ Sein Knie gaben aber langsam nach und er ging vor diesem Menschen in die Knie.

"Dein Kopf mach sich sicher gut an meinem Kamin." Meinte der Kerl über ihn und nebenbei zog er ein Schwert das zufällig an der Wand hing. Mit ein luftschneidendem Geräusch holte er aus.

_Endlich hat alles ein ende._ Dachte Sherlock freudlos und schloss die Augen. Egal was er erwartet hatte, aber das der Herrscher schrie und zu Boden fiel war es sicher nicht. Ein Pfeil steckte genau an der Stelle an dem das Herz des Kerls eben noch schlug. _Ein Armbrustpfeil?_ Da die Schmerzen nun verschwanden, hievte er sich zum Fenster und sah nach draussen. Zu seinem Pech erkannte er niemanden da draussen der hier rauf schießen hätte können. Die einzige Möglichkeit war der Turm gegenüber. Er ignorierte die kreischenden Menschen die ihn erblickten und überlegte ob er über die Mauer zu dem anderen Turm klettern sollte. Er stieg wieder vom Fenstersims herunter und beugte sich zu dem Toten um ihn das Instrument das ihn lange Zeit quälte zu entreißen.

_Ein Fläschchen mit einer dunkelroter Flüssigkeit?_ Er öffnete das kleine Glas, roch daran und vernahm Blut. _Mein Blut! Wann hat er mir das entnommen? Es muss Jahre her sein._ Aber wichtig war ihm das jetzt auch nicht mehr. Der Drache riss ein Band von den Gewändern des leblosen Königs ab und knottete das kleine Gefäß daran fest. Die anderen zwei Enden band er auch zusammen und hing sich das ganze um den Hals.  Eilig kletterte er nun aus dem Fenster und über die lange Steinmauer zu dem anderen Turm. _Hier wurde das Fenster auch eingeschlagen._ Natürlich war der Täter schon längst über alle Berge und ehrlich gesagt interessierte es ihn nicht wirklich wer denn König getötet hatte. Doch ein kleiner Teil in ihm wollte heraus finden warum es zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschah. _Was wenn es ein versehen war, ein loyaler Bürger wollte seinen König vor dem Monster retten und dabei erwischte er ihn selbst. Nein das wäre zu einfach._ Sherlock kletterte jetzt ganz in den dunklen Raum und sah herüber zu dem anderen Turm, wo die Kerzen immer noch Licht spendeten. Da erkannte er das dieser Pfeil wirklich dem König galt, denn von diesem Fenster aus konnte man nur die Position sehen wo der Herrscher stand. Der Wind drehte sich und wehte ihm ins Gesicht. Ein schwerer Geruch stieg ihm dabei in die Nase. Dank des Mondscheins konnte er kleine rotbraune Flecken auf den Steinsims des Fensters erkennen. _Der Täter hat sich geschnitten._ Er sog den Duft noch mal ins sich ein und merkte das er ihn schon mal vernommen hatte.

_Es musste einer der Menschen sein mit denen ich in letzter Zeit zu tun hatte. Die Ritter kann ich schon mal ausschließen. Sie besassen keine frischen Wunden. Ein Jäger? Ein Dorfbewohner?_ Der Drache sah ein das es nichts brachte hier zu sitzen und zu grübeln. Also kletterte langsam an dem Turm hinunter. Es war schließlich nur eine Frage der Zeit bis der Tote und sein Fehlen auffallen würden. Alles war ruhig. Für seinen Geschmack viel zu ruhig. Als er endlich an der Außenseite des Schlosses herunter geklettert war, bemerkte Sherlock das er nicht der Einzige war der sich heimlich von hier wegschleichen wollte. Es waren zwei Personen da war er sich sicher, doch mehr erkannten auch seine Drachenaugen nicht. Sie waren einfach zu weit weg. Anscheinend wollten die Zwei zum Dorf. _Selbst Nachts würde ich so da auffallen._

Er hoffte das an dem See wo er mit seinem Freund gewesen war ein Weile Ruhe finden würde. Auch wenn es bis dahin ein weiter Weg war und die Eisenfesseln mit den Ketten langsam schwer wurden, hier bleiben konnte der Drache auf keinen Fall. So schleppt er sich so gut und leise es ging durch die dunkle Nacht. Wolken hatten sich zu seinen Gunsten vor den hellen Mond geschoben. Er konnte also unentdeckt durch die Gegend streifen. Seine langsam schwer werdenden Augen erkannten schon den Wald in dem die Hütte des Blonden stand. _Ich werde ein Bogen um sein Haus machen._ Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und sie kamen rasch auf ihn zu. Mit letzter Kraft wollte er dem Verfolger entkommen. Doch es war zwecklos. Zu erschöpft war er von den Fußmarsch und dem überflüssigen Ballast.

_Noch ist leben in mir. So einfach werde ich mich nicht geschlagen geben._ Geschwind drehte Sherlock sich um und Blickte dann in zwei erstaunte Augenpaare. Panisch wich er zurück den er hatte sie schon mal gesehen. _Ich wollte nicht das er mich so sieht._ Denn es war John und seine Schwester die nun vor ihm standen. Der Drache ging ratlos in die Knie und spannte seine Flügel so gut es ging vor sein Gesicht, damit sie ihn nicht ansehen mussten.

"Sherlock." Die Stimme des Menschen kam ihm gar nicht verhasst oder kalt vor.

"Also wirklich. Wir helfen ihm da raus und der kann nicht mal danke sagen." Leicht verärgert verschränkte  Harriet die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich weg.

"Ach hör nicht auf sie Sherlock. Sie ist doch nur sauer weil sie ein Kleid tragen musste. Halt mal Harry!" Der Arzt gab seiner Schwester die Fackel die er die ganze Zeit in der Hand hatte und  beugte sich besorgt zu dem Drachen herunter. Denn dieser hatte seine Flügel wieder etwas weg genommen doch er starrte immer noch auf den Waldboden vor sich.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Als der Drache merkte das John seinen Kopf leicht tätschelte, wagte er es seinen Blick zu heben. Der Blondschopf sah ihn fürsorglich an.

"Ich.." "Ich bin ein Dummkopf." John redete ihm einfach dazwischen, obwohl das was er Preis geben wollte so wieso nicht wichtig war.

"Natürlich ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Bei dem was du mit dir schleppen musst." Langsam strich er an Sherlocks Hals entlang wo eine der Fesseln hing.

"Harriet hast du noch eine Haarnadel bei dir?" "Du hast Glück." Antworte die Blonde Frau und suchte zügig in ihrem Gewand nach dem Objekt, denn sie wusste was ihr Bruder damit bezwecken wollte.

"Hier!" "Hm, müsste gehen." Meinte John nur bevor er mit der Nadel an dem Schloss der Halsfessel rumhantierte. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Drache hörte ein Knacken. Vorsichtig entfernte der Arzt das störende Teil von dem Hals des Drachens und schmiss es achtlos zu Boden.

"Es hat alles ganz wund gerieben. Zuhause habe ich was dagegen." Erklärte der Blonde während er die anderen Fesseln entfernte. Der Drache ließ das ganze dankbar über sich ergehen.

“Harry du kannst zurück zu Clara gehen. Nimm die Fackel ruhig mit. Die Wolken haben sich ja wieder verzogen und mein Haus ist ja nicht mehr weit." "In Ordnung. Bis morgen." Sie wollte schon eilig los laufen, doch sie blieb noch mal stehen drehte sich um.

"Und pass auf dich auf ja." "Ja ich pass schon auf. Bis morgen." Und schon verschwand die Blonde. Der Drache hockte immer noch etwas zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden. Auf einmal sah er die linke Hand seines Freundes und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich bei dem Anblick. An dieser Hand hatte der Arzt frische Wunden, die er wohl selbst verbunden hatte. _Er hat das Fenster eingeschlagen. Er hat den König getötet. Er hat mich schon wieder gerettet._ Fassungslos starrte er den Kleineren an der immer noch seine Wunden begutachtete.

"John. Das hättest du nicht tun müssen." Sherlock klang heißer aber das war nicht wichtig.

"Na hör mal! Wolltest du das als Schmuck.." "Du hast den König getötet." Schnitt der Drache ihm das Wort ab.

"Ich .. ja ich habe ihn getötet." Kurz sah John schuldbewusst zur Seite, dann änderte er seine Meinung und begegnete Sherlock mit festen Blick. "Aber ich bereue es nicht und ich wollte nicht das er dir was antut.” "Das war sehr dumm von dir." Sherlock richtete sich langsam wieder auf.

"Habe ich dich nicht gebeten so etwas  zu unterlassen?"

"War wohl nicht deutlich genug." John fing an mit lachen und Sherlock konnte nicht anders als mit einzustimmen. Denn er war froh das er aus diesem Schloss wieder entkommen ist, das er seinen menschlichen Freund wieder sehen durfte und das diesem sein Aussehen anscheinend nicht wichtig war. Der Arzt fing sich als erstes wieder.

"Ich muss dir was sagen. Ich .. ich wusste von Anfang an das du der Drache bist der in den Fluss gefallen war. Ich wollte dich am nächsten Tag zum König bringen. Doch dann konnte ich es nicht." Fast flehend sah John ihn jetzt an.

"Du hast wirklich jeden Grund wütend zu sein, aber bitte verzeih mir." Der Blonde ging trotz seines Beines vor ihm auf die Knie. Der Drache konnte das nicht mit ansehen und packte seinen Kameraden mit seinen Klauen vorsichtig an den Schultern.

"John. Steh auf." _Du bist immer noch mein Freund._

"Ihr Menschen macht nun mal Fehler." _Du musst nicht vor mir niederknien._

"Dir.. dir sei verziehen." Glücklich stand der Blonde wieder auf und legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Kralle. "Lass uns nach.." Doch er kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden.

"Ich stör ja nur ungern eure Zweisamkeit." Der Magier tauchte plötzlich aus dem Nichts vor ihnen auf. "Aber du hast da etwas.." Er deutete auf Sherlock. "..was mir gehört." Entschlossen stellte sich der Arzt vor den Drachen. "Du bist des Königs Magier. Hab ich recht?!" Verkündete John als er den Mann erkannte. "Wer ich bin, hat dich nicht zu in interessieren. Ich will die Bestie wieder haben." John ballte wütend die Fäuste. Die neue Wunde an der Hand war da vergessen.

"Er hat einen Namen. Sherlock und er gehört niemanden!" Moriarty grinste wieder einmal fies.

"Drollig. Hast du einen Freund gefunden?" Doch der Bösewicht erschrak und wurde Leichenblass als er erkannte was Sherlock tun wollte.

"Das wirst du.." Doch zu spät. Man hörte nur noch ein zischen in der Luft, dort wo der Magier stand bevor er sich auflöste.

"Was war das den ....SHERLOCK!" Ängstlich warf er sich zu seinem Schuppigen Freund auf den Boden. Dieser hatte nämlich während der Unterhaltung der zwei Johns Dolch, den der Arzt bei sich trug aus dem Gürtel gezogen. Er hatte sich das Ding ohne zu zögern in die Brust gestoßen und er war erleichtert das er es getan hatte. Wollte Sherlock nicht mit ansehen wie dieser Kerl John auch noch quälte. Aber jetzt war es gleichgültig. Moriarty war fort und er fühlte sich frei.

"Nein! Es wird alles wieder gut! Hörst du?" Verzweifelt sah John an seinen Freund herab und er wusste nicht wie er ihm helfen konnte.

"Natürlich." Flüsterte der Drache und dann spuckte er ungewollt Blut.

"Der Magier ist fort und der König auch. Jetzt könnt ihr Menschen aufatmen."

"Schone deine Stimme!" Befahl der Arzt sanft und betete den Verletzten so gut es ging in seinen Schoss. "Ruhe dich etwas aus." Und Sherlock tat dies und spürte eine inner Ruhe nach der er sich immer gesehnt hatte. Er hörte ein schluchzendes Geräusch das immer leiser wurde und auch vernahm er das ihn jemand rief, doch es war so weit weg und er war so erschöpft...

 

 

"...lock...Sherlock." Wieder hörte er seinen Namen und er schlug langsam die Augen wieder auf.

"John?" Der Genannte rollte mit den Augen, wrang den Lappen den er gerade in kaltes Wasser getunkt hatte aus. Nur um ihn dann auf Sherlocks Stirn zu legen.

"Wen hast du denn erwartet? Ausserdem was hatte ich heute morgen gesagt?” Verwundert sah der Jünger auf seine Finger. _Keine Schuppen oder Klauen?!_

“Ausserdem solltest du sich bei Molly entschuldigen. Sie war völlig aufgelöst als du plötzlich in der Pathologie umgekippt bist und...Sherlock?" Verwundert beäugte John den vor sich Liegenden, es schien ihm so als wäre dieser noch nicht ganz aufgewacht. Der Lockenkopf lies seine Hand wieder fallen, drehte seinen Kopf jetzt in die Richtung des Blonden und sah ihn geistesabwesend an und blinzelte ein paar mal skeptisch. _Ein Traum?! Baker Street? Ich liege im Bett in unserem Schlafzimmer? Ach ja! John sagte heute morgen  ich hätte Fieber und ich sollte besser Zuhause bleiben. Aber Molly wollte mir was zeigen und dann..._

"Sherlock?" Wiederholte sich der Ältere mit etwas mehr Sorge in der Stimme. Der Detektiv sah den Anderen jetzt wieder richtig an.

"Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

"Es war .." Doch John legte einen Finger auf Sherlocks Mund um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

"Wenn sich einer entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich es. Ich weis doch wie du bist. Die Langerweile lies dich wieder die Wände hoch gehen hm? Da kann dich auch die erhöhte Temperatur nicht stoppen." Trotzdem sah der Detektiv nach den Satz schuldbeladen weg von seinen Gatten.

"Hey." Sprach John weiter und fasste den Jüngeren an der Wange an und dreht ihn so wieder zu sich.

"Ich mache dir wirklich keine Vorwürfe. Aber jetzt wo du wach bist, kannst du mir sagen ob du irgend etwas brauchst. Hast du hunger? Oder durst? Ich habe dir schon einen Tee gemacht." Der Exsoldat beugte sich zum Nachtischschrank vor um Sherlock die Tasse zu reichen.

"Aber der ist schon kalt. Ich mach dir schnell einen Neuen." Doch als John aufstehen wollte zog ihn Sherlock am Pullover zurück.

"Möchtest du noch was anderes? Dein Handy liegt schon dort aber ich kann dir noch den Laptop hoch bringen." Der Lockenkopf schüttelte nur den Kopf, rutschte auf dem Bett etwas zur Seite und signalisierte John sich hinzulegen. Der Blonde seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust sich am heiligstem Tage hin  zu legen. Die Hausarbeit wartete unten auf ihn. Diese konnte er aber noch später erledigen, denn nein konnte er zu Sherlocks flehenden Blick auch nicht sagen. Ausserdem hatte er seine Chefin schon informiert, dass er morgen wahrscheinlich nicht zur Arbeit kommen wird. Also konnte er später noch Wäsche waschen, staubsaugen und was sonst noch alles anfiel erledigen. John hatte sich natürlich nicht dafür frei genommen, sondern  damit er hier Krankenschwester spielen konnte. Sherlock wurde zwar selten krank, aber wenn er es ist  dann war es sein Aufgabe den sturen Detektiv gesund zu pflegen. Ausserdem kam noch dazu das er wohl nicht in Ruhe arbeiten könnte wenn er wüsste das sein Mann krank in der Wohnung mit der Waffe  hin und her sprang und Mrs. Hudson im Delirium mit der Wand verwechselte. Er zog also kurzer Hand seine Hose aus, denn in Jeans war es einfach zu unbequem für ihn und stieg dann ins Bett. Als der Blonde gemütlich auf dem Rücken lag, schmiss der Lockenkopf ein Bein und einen Arm über seinen Mann und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust ab. Der Doktor nahm den Lappen der nun auf seinen Bauch gelandet war und warf ihn zurück in die Schüssel.

Sherlock war froh das alles nur ein konfuser Traum war. Er würde den Blonden nicht mit diesen Nichtigkeiten belasten. Denn so irritierend es auch war, zeigte ihm sein Hirn auch die Wahrheit. Nämlich das er für seinen Partner bereit war zu sterben. Natürlich war es das schon lange Zeit vorher. Doch die frischen Bilder, dieser von seinem Kopf produzierten Illusion ließen eine unangenehme Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut aufsteigen. Der Dunkelhaarige kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an John. Der gleichmässig Herzschlag des Doktors ließ dieses sonderbare Gefühl etwas abflauen.

“John?” Seine Stimme klang kratzig doch das war dem Detektiv egal. John erschrak etwas und hob seinen Kopf. Das gemütliche Bett und die Hitze die von Sherlock dank des Fiebers ausging liessen  in fast ins Land der Träume wandern. "Hm?" Gab er dann aber doch schläfrig von sich.

“Demnächst schauen wir keine von diesen ‘Fantasy-Filmen' mehr!” Danach schloss der Schwarzhaarige zufrieden die Augen den auch in seinen Träumen war er nicht allein.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Black. Everything was black._ Well if Sherlock thought about it wasn’t really black around him. It was just pitch dark in this cave. But he had to hide here.

_Hide._ How he hated that. Flee as if he had no chance.

_None of my kind would have ever escaped._ He thought at least.

_I will take revenge on this inferior species. Humans._ Sherlock gnashed his teeth hateful.

_They were good for nothing._ His claws left traces in the stone ground as he scratched upset over it.  
_They not even taste well._ He listened. Silence. Patience was something he hated too and he simply not mastered. Slowly, he crept to the exit of the cave. So his pursuers gave up the chase.

_For now. If this stupid king hadn’t declared to hounding us down._  
The sun goes down slowly. Sherlock looked down at the cave. He had to hurry out of here unnoticed. The cave which he had chosen as a hiding place was located on a mountain. Now he stood at the entrance. Before him, it went downhill. He knew if he just swings in the air his hunters would probably notice this because they still nearby.

_Climbing down is probably the only way._ Annoyed he climbed slowly down the hillside. When he reached the bottom, the sun was almost gone. Before the mountain was a small forest.

_Well at least I lost these idiots._ The descent was very troublesome for him because he wasn’t used to climb. He also had to sneak through a dense forest with his size.

_The sneaking is probably unnecessary._  
Because he was huge even with closed wings and you would be able to see afterwards that he was here.

"I suspected it. The dragon is still here!" Screamed a man a few feet away from him.

_Damn!_ Sherlock doesn’t care anymore and started up to swing into the air.

"You can’t escape us!" Called again one of the persecutors.

_If I weren’t so exhausted, I would burn you all._ The dragon had to admit that it had brought once again nothing that he hasn’t eaten. But he also found no wild in the woods and rabbits alone just don’t still his hunger so easy.

_Yet they taste like grass._ Lately also got no more sleep because the hunters had divided into small groups. So every day he was chased by others.

_And so they won’t be tired._ But the hunt lasted a few days now and Sherlock doesn’t like to admit it but he was tired.

_Think about it. Ah!_ An arrow suddenly grazed his left rear paw. Annoyed, he looked down.

_I will remember your face. Beg to your God that I don’t catch you when I get my strength back._

He sank slowly to the ground.

"We got him! He comes down!" Someone yelled again.

_I’m still not death and when this is the end today then I'll take a few more idiots of you with me._

The dragon had luck because there is a river in front of him. But the full moon was also coming. Now he had to hurry. But the water wasn’t far. He was so exhausted that he closed his eyes and just let himself fall into it.

_The water is so nice and cool._ Only now the dragon noticed his aching limbs. But it was all the same because he sank deeper and deeper into the water. He felt an inner peace.

_Maybe it's better this way. Life had been so boring._ This time everything was really going black around him.

_Warm. It's so damn hot._ Sherlock wasn’t used to it and kicked around.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Inquired a strange voice.

_Where am I?_ It doesn’t feel like as if he were still in the river. It was too hot and too dry around him for that. Suspiciously he opened his eyes slowly.

_A hut?_ It wasn’t big. He lay warm and soft in a bed.

"Here, drink something." A small wooden jar with water was pushed into his vision. Sherlock looked up. There stands a man with quite good body stature and dark blond hair in front of him. The stranger looked odd to him. Apparently he was waiting that Sherlock accepted the drink. Now that he was awake, he looked down at himself.

_And again, I'm a human being_. Disgusted, he turned away from his opponent but took the water anyway. Almost greedily he rinsed it down. His throat was in fact quite dry.

“When I have drawn you out of the water, you were unconscious. You must have been scared.” The now human dragon perked up his ears and looked back at the other human.

“You couldn’t know that you get lost between a few hunters and a dragon. But if I may allow the question why do you go swimming at night?”

_A dragon falls into a river and at the same place appeared a human being on the surface. I'm lucky that humans can’t put two and two together._

Sherlock gave only one snort out.

“You're right. That really doesn’t have to concern me." The blonde said apologetically.

“It also must be pretty nice to bathe in the moonlight." Then the silence came. The only sound that was head is the crackling of the fire that came across from the small fireplace.

"John?" Cried a female voice and Sherlock found the name familiar. Then a woman came in. She was disguised as a male hunter.

_No one can so easily fool me._

"Oh he's awake. How is he?"

"He is weak." _Weak? I don’t have to put up with that._

Abruptly, he stood up and wanted to burst out but his legs don’t want to do it and so he tripped over the blanket which covered his upper half. Naked, he lay down on the floor.

“Slowly." The blond grabbed him under the arms and wanted help him up but the human dragon pushed him away. He doesn’t like to be touched.

_Especially not by a human._ Even if he was also one now.

"Let him John. If he doesn’t want it. In addition, you only stand in the way." She pointed to the naked body in front of him.

"Harry, don’t you feel ashamed? Just go out!" Giggling, the blonde woman did that.

_Why have humans always a problem with it if one of their same is unclothed? Are they not born like that?_

Sherlock sat up slowly and now wanted to disappear.

“You stay here. I still have to look at the wound on your leg. In addition, you should maybe put something on." Exhorted him the blonde and grabbed him by the arm and forced him back on the bed.

_What does he think he is doing?_ But he had to admit the man was stronger than he looks like.

"By the way, I'm John." His opponent smiled strangely at him now.  
He could have let me drown.

_Does that mean he saved me? Do I stand in his debt now?_

"Sherlock." The dragon gave a bit grim from him.

"Strange name." Said John on that.

"And what kind of name is John?" Then the blonde laughed shortly.

"Thank God. I briefly thought you can’t say more than your name." Sherlock glared into space.

_I don’t like it when someone makes fun of me._

“Don’t look so sullen. Sherlock is just not a common name. And so you are somehow special. In the next village is almost every third one a John. There you may be lucky."

_What is that to be someone special?_ Sherlock wanted to make the question but his stomach came with a growl loud between.

“Of course. You have to be hungry. After all, you've been asleep for half a day." The human dragon growled only to himself.

"You're not very talkative huh?"

_Why should I talk to a human? I need to get out of here._

But his rescuers pushed something before his nose again. A wooden plate with a piece of bread, ham and an apple.

"I know it's not much..” Sherlock snatched the things practically out of the hand and began to stuff it into his mouth. At such times he wasn’t picky and he rather ate this then a bloody deer. John was only taken aback but said nothing else and put some wood in the fire. When he turned back around Sherlock got already breathlessness.

"Oh no." His host ran up to him and patted him on the back. But that did nothing, so he pulled Sherlock up and stood behind him. He simply wrapped his arms around the other and wanted to help to gag out the food that had fallen in the wrong way. A few moments later Sherlock spat a large piece of ham on the floor then he coughed briefly and took a deep breath first.

"John, I have here... Oh my God! I didn’t want to disturb anything." And then this woman was gone. The dragon doesn’t know what she saw that she ran out again. The man broke away at the moment quickly from his back.

"Ehm you ..had nobody said that you have to chew food before swallowing it down?" But when he said that he doesn’t looked at him.

"And put something on already." His rescuer threw some clothes at him. Sherlock did this without further words. The shirt was sitting a little too loose and the pants were at his feet too short, but he doesn’t care. He had something like this before and if he doesn’t want any trouble, he had to wear this.

“Here is a pair of boots. But before you pull them on, let me see your leg."

_I've had worse injuries. If I have found the magician idiot I'm a dragon again and the scratch is gone._

But John just threw him back on the bed, pulled the injured leg up and pushed the pants aside.

_That's enough._ But he suddenly felt that John was cleaning the wound with a cloth and then slowly put a bandage on it.

“It doesn’t hurt so much anymore." Sherlock own voice surprise him because nobody had previously treated him so bearable.

"You're welcome." Replied his opponent easily and smiled again.

"So now you can go." Sherlock got up quickly and ran toward the door. But he just stood there in front of it. He turned around again and looked intensely at John.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" The blonde doesn’t get what the other wanted from him.

"The whole here. You don’t know me. I could have been a thief or worse." He paused.

"And yet you saved me, took me to your house, gave me food and clothes. Why?" The other scratched his head nervously. But then he starred questioningly at Sherlock.

"So I should have let you drown there?"

"I don’t know who is so stupid and pulls strangers out of rivers. For your own safety, you shouldn’t do that the next time." Now his opposite seemed a bit upset.

"I have saved your life. You could .."

"You're right." Interrupted Sherlock him simply and bowed.

_No one should say that I haven’t any manners._

"You saved my life." _Even though it isn’t particularly valuable._

"I am in your debt. So?"

"I don’t understand."

_No wonder humans don’t live long if they all are like that._ He rolled his eyes annoyed.

"What should I do that I no longer owe you something?"

"You don’t have to do anything.”

"There must be something I can do for you."

"You could stay a few days here and help me with little things. If you want."

"That’s impossible. I have to.." Sherlock stopped.

_I need to find the magician before the next full moon arrives. But when I have found him he demanded so ghastly things again before he turned me back. So I wait a few more days. In addition, he always stays close to the king and the place where I was yesterday wasn’t far from the castle._

"Sherlock? Are you okay?"

"Why would I not?" He looked down at his rescuer. This was a bit smaller than him and looked again so strangely.

"I just thought that ... oh nothing." Sherlock raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"I tell Harry, my brother my decision ..." The blonde wanted to change the subject but he was interrupted.

"She's your sister."

"How do.."

"Why is she hiding?" Sherlock drew the theme away from himself.

"As a woman, she would have to be married already and she simply not desired it. But how.."

"You're also not married."

"Right. Now you have to tell me how you know this. You're not from here. At least I've never seen you here."

_It's all in front of my eyes. I don’t have to live here to know._

"Everything here is for a single person. If you had a woman the house would probably be bigger. In addition, you hum.." He stopped short.

"Hm?"

“If you have a wife, you probably would also have offspring. That's the sense to look out for a female or not?" John stared at him for a while and then a laugh broke out of him.

“You say that as if you were a completely different creature. You're a pretty strange guy."

_And your humans aren’t a bit strange._

Silence returned again.

"Can you do something particularly well?" Sherlock looked at him only irritated.

_I'm usually a dragon. If I was a human I had always visited the magician immediately. But this could maybe entertain me a little._

When the dragon doesn’t answer John just continued.

"We'll find something."

_Very interesting this one._ And so he showed the human dragon all work which he could do. But it wasn’t as easy as he had imagined.

_Everything with animals is useless. They can’t be fooled so simple and see through the façade._

Therefore every animal tried run away as soon as they noticed him. That was a bit problematic as they wanted to visit the village, which wasn’t far from John's house. Chickens, pigeons, cows, horses and everything else ran and flew messed up. Only to find a safe hiding place. The villagers wondered too but the blonde at his side doesn’t seem to mind a bit.

"You aren’t an animal lover huh?"

"It's not that I wouldn’t like them. They always run away from my appearance."

"You're not that ugly." John’s sister cam in between.

"Too bad you already belong to someone." She glanced at her brother.

"Harry, I said it isn’t like you think.."

"John!" Called now a different woman and ran towards the blond man.

"Do let the sun on your head again. You really should come out of your house more often." The brown-haired turned now to Sherlock and examined him from head to toe.

"And who is this?" She asked finally.

"This is Sherlock. Sherlock is Sarah."

_Boring. But at least the village lies in front of the castle from the king._

Suddenly a wave of pain ran through him.

_Damn! What is he doing?_

"Are you all right?" The blonde looked at him worried.

"Yes." The dragon shook off the stares of humans and ran as quickly as possible out of the village.

_Did he want to turn me back among the humans? Why?_

He ran and ran. Until he suddenly came to a forest clearing and this man which was causing him this pain is also there.

“Sherlock. Did you look a little around among this people? Pick out what you could devour next. I don’t care. But tell how long haven’t we seen each other? A year?" Snorting the dragon clutching his chest.

_Why is he torturing me with such stupid things when he knows it? Just because in our chest beats the same thing I have to see him every year. He would be the first I would like to tear apart just for fun._

"Tell me. What should I do this time?" He already went to his knees.

_I want to bring it as quickly as possible behind me._

"Someone can’t wait to do nasty things again, hm? But well." This sinister guy grabbed him roughly by the hair, forcing Sherlock to look at him.

"I don’t want to play games this time. You should kill someone for me." _That’s nothing new._

"The king."

“Don’t you get this done alone in one year?"

“Hold your tongue! Otherwise I'll leave you forever like this. So weak and vulnerable.” He pushed the human dragon to the ground and disappeared into nothingness.

"Don’t forget I'm watching you." Heard Sherlock whisper the ghastly voice. He lay panting on the floor. Only because his tormentor had disappeared it doesn’t mean that the pain also stops.

_How I hate him. He does this so easily. If I am human, he can have me as he wants. Should I do it, and he turned me back this time I tear one of my legs off just so he sees how it is to feel this. Yes shared pain and each of us has only half a heart. It was mine and now I would never get it back._

He curled up, closed his eyes, trying not to make a sound. No one should notice that a dragon was weak here. But the sting in his chest doesn’t stop. Suddenly there was someone again.

_Did he came back to torture me further? No._ He felt a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Sherlock." Someone spoke softly to him but he couldn’t find out who it was. His eyes and body were heavy, he doesn’t want to move. But he felt like he was suddenly lifted up.

_I’m a dragon again and the hunters take me away? No. I realize that I'm still alive. All my kind were always immediately killed after a successful hunt and disassembled._

Sherlock had seen the dried out and dismembered corpses.

_But we are monsters when we do the same with humans_.

He noticed that his thoughts strayed. Slowly, he tried to open his eyes. He realized that he was still human and he was also supported by such a creature. But his eyes gave him no clear view.

_I’m still between the trees._ Because the sounds and smells that he took in were from the forest. But there was another smell that clearly came to the dragon’s nostrils.

_I have perceived this fragrance before. John_. He quickly opened his eyes and realized that was actually carried by the blonde.

"Let me down!" Sherlock ordered, kicking wildly.

"Ouch, you hit me." Thus John had just dropped the other. The human dragon tried to get up hastily.

"How dare you?" He shouted at John. But he doesn’t even know where the sudden anger came from.

"What comes to my mind? You were there so motionless in the grass I thought that I take you back to the house. You look so pale. Say, are you in pain?" But his pain wasn’t what made him turn pale. John’s right leg was getting more wet with a red liquid.

"You're a hunter?" Sherlock whispered and could only stare in panic at the spreading stain. The smaller one followed his gaze to his leg.

"Oh, that. Yes, that has happened while hunting."

"It’s my fault."

“No. It’s true that it wasn’t good that you kicked on it but.." But the dragon certainly listened no longer. Because it was indeed his fault. Three days ago he had injured a hunter seriously on the leg.

_And John was the hunter. What will fate show me with that? That when I would have killed him if I would be also dead now? But that could mean nothing._

"Sherlock? Hey, you listen to me? You don’t get unconscious again now?" The addressed shook his head in confusion. On one hand, John wants to help him, which he should be thankful for. But on the other hand this man would kill him immediately if he would know what he really is.

_I can’t leave him just like that here._

“Can you walk so or should I support you?" It was not really a question. The larger one grabbed without another word under the others arm and helped him the way back to the hut.

_The faster he is there, the sooner I can disappear and forget all this._

Once at the house both stumbled through the door. Because Sherlock again felt so weak and his legs ached a little.

_Is it forever like this now?_

"You should probably go back to bed."

_And what about you?_ He had almost asked but he just stared further on John’s injured leg.

“Don’t worry about it. I've had worse. And the sleeping matter, I go probably in the stall. You totally scared the poor horse. It really needs someone which holds his hoof this night." Joked the blonde and laughed shortly. The dragon thought it was odd but when he saw it the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. Distraught, he turned away from his host.

_What is this strange feeling?_

"Why were you running away before? You're so pale. Say were you always like that or.." The blonde who ignored his slow drying wound on his leg wanted look a little closer at Sherlock. However, this took distance from his comrades again now that they were back in the hut.

"You better take care of yourself." John gasped as he makes himself comfortable on one of the two chairs he had.

"How... what can you do about it?" The dragon felt a bit stupid because he knew almost nothing of human bodies.

_There were never reasons to learn more about it. I know how to kill them and that was always enough._

"Damn! I have no water in the house. I'll have to go to the river." The smaller one was just about to get up when the human dragon put him his hand briefly on the shoulder.

“I should fetch the water. It was my fault." The taller one pointed to the injured area of the blonde.

“Then it’s better if we both go to the river." He saw the slightly grim look of the dragon but then went on quickly.

“Now don’t say that you can do that alone. With you one must fear that you fall to the ground any time again. Moreover, it is quite warm tonight again and it wouldn’t hurt me to take a bath.” Snorting the taller one just walked towards John and stretched out his arm. Surprised, the seated looked at him.

_Do I have to beg?!_

"Hold on.” And then a smile broke out on John's face again as he recognized the other wanted to help to him.

"Thank you but I can also use the long thick branch that stand’s there in the corner as a walking stick." Sherlock handed his host the piece of wood and grabbed the two buckets in which he should transport the water and stalked angrily out.

_Why I wanted to help him so easily?_

He doesn’t understand why his mood changed so suddenly.  
Was he disappointed that he couldn’t help John? Disappointed that he couldn’t touch him again?

_Definitely not._

"Hey now wait a minute! You don’t know where to go."

“Behind the house down the slope then cross a small field and there must end the river into a lake."

_Because I am a dragon and can smell the water._

"Are you sure? I always go ... Sherlock now wait a minute!" The taller one just walked on without another word or waiting for the other.

_Why do I tolerate him? He is a human. I feel guilty because of his injury. But why? He isn’t the first person I have hurt. Others got much worse and they all don’t matter to me._

A voice in his head said that it's only because John thought he would be like him.

_To be a human has only disadvantages. I want my body back!_

The dragon ran and ran without even to look out for the other. As he arrived at the water, he took a deep breath.

_The sun is going down already again. Tomorrow I should go to the king and kill him._

Sherlock sat down in the grass to the shore and pulled his legs to his body. I finally want to leave all this behind me.

"Who would have thought that?" The image of the magician appeared on the water surface.

“Did you find something to play with?" _He’s mocking me._

"It doesn’t matter as long as there are only a few unimportant nothings." Behind the dragon there was a rustling and John was slow in sight.

"Oh, a hunter. Do you want that he struggles while you slowly.."

"Go away!" The in grass seated had enough and grabbed the next stone which was lying around there and threw it into the water. The appearance on the water surface disappeared, leaving only small waves that were triggered by his thrown object.

"You want me to disappear? I just got here." Sherlock quickly turned to the blonde. This is quite panting. Apparently the short way was a nuisance for him.

"You're pretty fast. No wonder, with your long legs." The blonde put a hand on his chest over his heart calm to it down.

"And I thought just now you can’t go a single step anymore." He took a deep breath and looked around.

“Say Sherlock? Was the lake always here? I mean it is a good walk away from my house, but I should have noticed."

"That's because you hu.. you just didn’t paid attention." John just shrugged his shoulders and began to undress. Sherlock stretched out his legs, crossed his arms behind his head and lay down in the grass. He watched as his companion got into the water and began to wash the blood from his clothes. He also saw that the man had many scars. But one was particularly striking. It’s large spider-shaped and on his left shoulder.

_As if something pierced his flesh._

The blonde noticed that he was eyed and turned around.

"A spear?" It was more fact than a question nevertheless the dragon waited patiently for an answer. The other hung carefully his now clean pants over a branch of the tree standing nearby. Then he went still undressed completely in the water. Sherlock thought he would get no answer and came to terms with it but then the blonde began to speak.

"Yes, a spear." It was very quiet around them. John doesn’t have to talk very loudly even when he was a few feet away from the lake sitter.

"I was once in the army of the king." Sherlock listened attentively even though he had his eyes closed now.

"But a few months ago I was injured in a fight."

"And since that you're only a hunter and medic." Came the dragon between the words. It fallowed a sharp intake of breath.

“How do you know that I’m a doctor?”

“Not many people have so much medical stuff in their house. All the herbs also aren’t intended for cooking. Then there are the books under your bed. I didn’t think that you can read." Sherlock had to admire the other a bit.

_Most humans waste their time with meaningless nonsense._

"What do you mean?" As the voice was louder now the dragon opened the eyes. John was upset in front of him and pierced him with his gaze.

"What do I mean with what?" A little confused blinked the taller one because he doesn’t understand why his comrade seemed annoyed now. This sat beside him in the grass to dry off in the evening breeze and the last rays of sunshine.

"You know I'm not stupid!" Muttered the blonde.

_Did I say that?_

John went on as he couldn’t correctly interpret the other's face.

“You said 'I didn’t think that you can read.' Why should I not be able to? Do you think my sister reads the books under the bed?"

"Ah." Sherlock said as he noticed something in the behavior of his comrades.

"You thought I meant it as an insult. No, it was just a fact. Because most people from modest backgrounds can’t." The dragon doesn’t know what it was but something in his interior said he should add another phrase.

“It wasn’t my intention to offend you in any way."

"That's all right. Can you read?"

“Of course.” _I've teaches it to myself as a young dragon. It was all times useful._

"And write?"

"Also." _I have learned that later. But I can only make use of it as a human being._

"Say where you come from?" The dragon went immediately on the offensive.

“That doesn’t have to interest you!” Sherlock glimpsed a change in John's face.

"I will then get dressed again." The blonde had brought a fresh trousers and a bandage for himself. The dragon watched in fascination as the doctor bandaged his injury and then put on his remaining clothes.

_Does he expect that I tell him where I came only because I know where and how he lives?_

Nevertheless there was a voice in his head which said he could trust this man in front of him and he had the feeling that he knew John for some time more than just one day.

_But this is completely impossible. Maybe I am again under a spell which lets me think this._

The dragon was so busy with himself that he doesn’t notice that the blonde was already dressed and spoke to him.

"Sherlock?" John tried it again but Sherlock continued to stare like in a trance in front of him. Slowly to not to scare his companions he strode towards him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked a little quieter. Sherlock blinked at the face that was bent over him in surprise. He couldn’t simply interpret this expression and the dragon doesn’t like if he doesn’t know things.

"What is it?" He asks harshly. John went right back a big step.

"I didn’t mean to... I thought.. because." The blonde rather stammered to himself instead of bringing out a reasonable sentence.

"If you want to tell me something then please do this in complete sentences." Informed Sherlock his opposite cold. The doctor fetched so air and straightened his shoulders. Then he packed his remaining clothes and let the next words just casually come from his mouth as he slowly made his way back.

“Oh it’s not that important. You just looked so depressed and I thought my curiosity has probably offended you. You were right that really doesn’t have to concern me and I'm sorry if I have churned old wounds or something." Each word had the taller one heard and he walked slowly behind the other. By the way he was staring at him fascinated.

_No one had ever spoken to me like that and then even apologized._

"Why?" The human dragon held his hand over his mouth.

"Why what?" Confused but with a small apologetic smile turned the doctor to his companion.

_Will he laugh at me? Can I ask these questions?_

"Why are you apologizing? Why do you care if I'm fine? I'm finally a full-grown dr...human. Why do you treat me so..” The dragon thought for a moment whether what he wanted to say was the right word.

"..nice?" He added then in a quieter tone. By the way he filled the bucket with water, which he had previously thrown carelessly in the grass. He had often seen this on human women if they were on a river and wanted to wash their clothes. The smaller one looked at him funny.

_Oh no. I knew that it was wrong to express such things. I..._

But he was interrupted in his thoughts when the doctor suddenly laughed and continued cheerfully his walk.

“You really are a strange fellow. You act just as if you never had friends." But suddenly the laughing of the blonde died when he heard a sharp intake of breath at the back.

"Friends?" The dragon spoke out as it would be the least known what he had ever heard.

_"No one will tolerate you as I tolerate you." Moriarty had said. “Whether you seem like a human from the outside. Inside, you will always be the bloodthirsty monsters. Everyone who comes close to you voluntarily is either unspeakably stupid or has pity."_

"You feel sorry for me? I it that? I don’t need your pity! I.." Furious, he went to the other one but this knew how to defend himself.

"What? What makes you think I just... Oh!" Then it clicked in the doctor’s head.

"You really had never someone who.."

"No." Sherlock answered quickly, turning away a little embarrassed.

"And your parents?"

_I hatched from an egg and was I was always on my own._

"I have never met them."

"I'm sorry. Our parents died early too." A crushing silence began to spread between them. Sherlock did as if nothing had happened and continued the way to the house of his host with two full buckets of water. John slowly fallowed because his front man ran this time slower as if he want to wait for him. The dragon had indeed a different pace on because he wanted to keep the other in sight. But the way he thought about other things. At times when he met a little boy named James. He was wounded in an old abandoned barn.

_"The hunters have caught you. I thought you dragons are smart. But among you there are also different characters."_   
_"What do you want?"_   
_"You can talk. Who would have thought that? Listen beast I'll propose something to you."_   
_"You don’t have to tell.."_   
_"Shut up! Give me your heart or I tell the hunters you're here."_   
_"What do I get from that?"_   
_"I don’t want the whole heart. Only the half." And because I saw no other way I did what he asked. I should have decided for the death._

One day, this human stood in front of him again. Almost ten years later. He had aged and had become powerful.

_I should have killed him then when I had the chance. Now he was a powerful black magician with half my heart that will beat so long as the half in my chest. Since that day he turned me always into a human to let me I should come to him. He says though that I would have only one month, otherwise I would always remain so but if I think of it, he has nothing from it then. But I also wouldn’t test it. Then what do I get of this human body?_

Silent the two came to the wooden hut. Humans could only see outlines in the darkness but Sherlock kept his perfect night vision even in disguise. John stumbled into the house and lit a candle to make some light.

"I will once again make a fire." The doctor said monotonously.

"I'll get the wood." And the taller one had disappeared into the night already. Meanwhile, John was cleaning the fireplace so that the remaining embers still got some air. The other stepped quick back in with a few wood logs. The doctor threw two larger pieces in the fireplace. They also began to burn the same time because the wood was very dry. The flames brightened the small hut a bit more. John put the stick back on the wall and sat down on a chair. They both looked in silence into the fire for a while.

"How's your leg?" The asked one looked down at himself. He had simply ignored his injury.

"I'm all right." Sherlock turned to the door and was about to open it as John, despite his injury blocked the way quickly.

“You don’t have to sleep in the stable. In addition, the horse only just recovered."

“I want to go."

"No can sleep in the bed here. You look like you could use more of it."

"No I meant will go away from here." The blond was shocked and he pressed his body firmly against the door.

"In the middle of the night? No. What if a wolf caught you or even worse a dragon?" The taller one rolled his eyes.

_Then I would have at least someone who could help me._ He had never met another dragon but he was sure that his own kind would do something for him.

“Listen! If you're still upset because of me that's fine but then punish me and not yourself. I don’t want that you run alone in the woods. Can’t you wait until tomorrow?" Pleadingly saw the doctor at the dragon.

_And again he is so ... worried about me. Well I think that is what they call it_.

He had often read of these feelings but what they looked like described him no book. So Sherlock let go of the doorknob and went a step back. The warm feeling in his chest seemed quite strange again.

_Never before I had someone I could call a friend? All were always just frightened._

"It doesn’t hurt anyone if I stay another night." He said a bit cold but also embarrassed and John must have noticed it then he smiled warmly at him. This time not only twitched the corners of the dragon mouth but he replied the facial features of the doctor briefly. Sherlock small smile brought John to step reassured from the door away and back to the fire.

"I cook us something small." He said cheerfully and began to look for ingredients. The dragon doesn’t want to stand in the way so he sat down on the other chair. This was at the small table opposite of the fireplace. The taller one folded his arms on the table, put his head on it and watched his host impressed how this eagerly cooked. For the first time in his life he felt inner peace and contentment. Nobody wanted to chase him or something worse. Sherlock felt safe and protected. Slowly it became warm around him and his eyes were heavy.

_I’m sure he doesn’t notice if I rest for a few moments at the table here_. But Sherlock was even after while still in a deep sleep.

"Ahh!" He suddenly yelled and John was so terrified that he almost threw his dishes from the table. He quickly jumped up and went over to the other. The dragon looked panicked at the blonde. He had dreamed he would be himself again and that he had attacked and killed the man in front of him. He quickly glanced at his fingers.

_His blood was all over me._

The dragon stood up and grabbed his comrades a bit roughly by the arm.

"John you're okay?" He inquired and the other could only nod for now. Since the blonde had met the tall man he doesn’t his eyes showed not once that he was scared or panicked and now they were full of it.

"I'm fine. You had a bad dream." But because the other just doesn’t hear it his counterpart grabbed the taller one by the arm.

"You're shaking." The doctor noticed casually. He wanted to sooth Sherlock and pet him on the back but this grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away again.

"You're right. It was just a silly dream." So he turned entirely away from the blond.

_How could I let myself go just like that?_

“Sherlock you don’t have to feel uncomfortable about that. Everyone has sometimes good and bad dreams. Even I. If you wake up after a nightmare then you shouldn’t be alone with this. So if you can to talk to me about it you can always do it. Only if you want, of course." A bit embarrassed John scratched his head.

_But I'm a dragon. We don't dream._ Sherlock believed this because he never had one of these good or bad dreams before.

"We are friends and there you listen to each other’s problems." The blonde talked simply on.

"Friends? We?" The eyebrows of the dragon gone surprised in the height.

"I mean if you want. I mean if..I'm talking nonsense. Forgive me. Just forget what I said." Sherlock stares at the stammering little man in front of him and held then his hand out.

"Friends?" He asked a little quieter. John couldn't help beaming all over his face.

"But of course!" And he shook Sherlock's hand briefly. The dragon doesn’t know at first what he should do but he had read this once in a book and it seemed right.

“Say are you hungry not that you've rested a bit." The taller one gave a small nod to it. Something like joy he had never felt in this context and then besides a human. Still, he knew that he just felt this feeling. Fascinated, he watched as his comrade poured something into a kind of bowl.

"The soup is hot, so be careful!" Said John and pushed the vessel towards the other. For this purpose he put even a kind of stick on table but it was very small and appeared unpractical for Sherlock.

_If I'm right that's a spoon._ The dragon wondered if he had seen somewhere before how to use this thing.

"What's the matter? Don’t you like soup? Or do you feel pain again?"

"I.." The doctor hung with his eyes on Sherlock's lips to be prepared for anything. The other blinked nervously on the table.

"I've never.. have eaten something like that." Amazed John looked at him and sat down on the other chair. But not on the opposite but exactly beside him. That was a little uncomfortable for the dragon.

"You've never eaten a soup? Wasn’t it cooked among you or in a tavern next to you?"  
"Never.." _No one has ever done anything for me. Let alone cooked._

The blonde looked at his friend and saw that it was difficult for him. So he helped him quickly out of the situation by grabbing the spoon put some soup from the bowl on it and pushed the whole in front of Sherlock's face.

“Open the mouth." Somewhat hesitantly the dragon did as he was told. John pushed the wooden spoon slowly in the mouth of his comrade. He felt a bit strange and he was glad that Harry wasn’t here. An adult male who feeds another. Sherlock chewed and swallowed the food down with relish.

"Take the spoon like this in your hand and.."

"Understood." The taller said as he energetically grabbed the wooden cutlery and spooned the soup further. Pleased the doctor watched his guest eat because it was a sign that it tasted good. When the bowl was empty, Sherlock looked quizzically to the blonde.

"Would you like to have some more?" A silent and a bit shy nod followed. Cheerful grabbed John the bowl and filled it again.

“You can have as much as you like. There is enough there, so eat properly.”  
Again this strange feeling. And the dragon was sure that it doesn’t come from the warm food. He looked up to accept the bowl, but realized at the same time something else.

_He is certainly tired and exhausted from the day. I have also quite done something that he is like that._

Guilty, he looked into his soup.

“John you should rest."

"Oh, no. I'm not tired." Sherlock also noticed that last night he slept in John’s bed and he was sure that this also watched all the time over him. Right on cue followed a yawn by the doctor that this couldn’t suppress.

"John, go to your bed and rest. I am looking at the fire."

"But where are..."

"I don’t need so much sleep." With the spoken the dragon tried to give John a stern look.

_Why is he so stubborn?_

"Fine.” His interlocutors gave out.

"But if something is then you wake me up!" Slowly the little hobbled to his bed.

"There would be nothing."

"If you think so." Thus John lies down slowly.

_I knew it. The wound still troubles him._

Because he saw the pained face of other even if this tried to hide it.

"Sherlock?" The dragon looked away from the leg of the doctor and at his face.

"Hm?"

“You know you're not so wrong." The blonde closed his heavy eyes and let the other alone with his thoughts.

_No one has ever been there for me. There was nobody who I could trust. But can I trust John now? No. He is a human and because I am currently the same he treats me like his equal. I should go. Even if he should notice it, he wouldn’t be able to get up fast._

Determined, he stood up and crept to the door.

_And again I have to sneak out._ Slowly that is a real nuisance. The dragon looked again to the now deep sleeper.

_"Can’t you wait until tomorrow?"_ Blinking, he turned his head back to the wooden barricade called door. Inwardly, he wondered why he lingered here. Now that the hunter was sleeping and not paying attention it was his chance to escape.

_But I'm not his prisoner. John hasn’t put chains on me and if the food was poisoned, I would have smelled it._

No, the doctor had asked him to stay even just until dawn. Sherlock found the situation worse than being tied. If his body couldn’t get away, he always found one or another way to change that but here he was free. Only his head felt trapped.

_He's just a human._ He sighed, sat back in his chair and eats the rest of his meal. This was indeed cooled but it tasted him anyway.

_Yes he is a human being but he offered me his friendship._

There was it again this insistent voice in his head which said that the blonde had done it only because he was also human now. Confused, he shook off these thoughts and put the empty bowl aside. He folded his arms on the table and put his head back on it. He had to agree with his comrade. During the night it was safer here than outside in the darkness and Sherlock was secretly glad that he had found a place none wanted to chase him away from. Even the dragon was sleepy again and it wasn’t long until he also falls asleep.

The next morning, Sherlock was awakened by a disturbing noise. Annoyed he stretched all fours from him and then looked around. The blonde stood at the window and looked out where the noise was coming from.

_Horses. At least four._

"What do the knights of the King want from me?" The question asked the blonde probably more himself because he hadn’t yet noticed that Sherlock was awake.

_They come for me._ Before the hut it was quieter and one of the men got off his horse to pound on the door.

"Is anyone there? If no one opens the door, I open it by force!" A strange voice shouted harshly. The doctor ran quickly to his front door.

"It's all right. I'll open it already." He answered the stranger a little annoyed and swiftly opened his door. The dragon gnashed his teeth because he knew these men wanted nothing good.

"I'm sorry to disturb you it but we are looking for someone." The man said, looking searchingly around the room. When his eyes fell upon the dragon, he almost ran towards him.

"You must come with us!" He ordered.

_I don’t have to do anything._

"Excuse me, but why should he go with? Does he have done something wrong?" John spoke up now and stood between the knight and his new friend.

"Not that. The king wishes to see him."

_But I don't want to see him. What does he think who he is?_

He suddenly realized how John straightened his shoulders and then calmly continued.

“My friend doesn’t feel so good now. Couldn’t he visit the kind in a few days?"

"Unfortunately, no."

_Why do humans always say things when they don’t mean it? I'll never understand that._

"It’s a command that I should take him with us under any circumstances."

_That means even by force.Oh! That could be interesting._

"If the king wants to see him so badly why didn’t he come himself here and on top what does he wants from him?” The shorter one was getting angry and shifted his weight on his good leg because he stood too long.

_John is still in pain._

"Curb your tongue!" The stranger gets louder against the blonde now.

“It's an order of the king and you have to follow it too!" So he pushed the doctor roughly aside and wanted to grab Sherlock's wrists.

_Not with me!_ The dragon quickly jumped up to rush to John. This was slightly bent down a little further away. Worried, he looked down at his comrade.

"It's all right. I'm fine!" Announced John and took a deep breath before raised up again.

“Just come with us. You can’t do anything. We are in the majority."

_How honorable and fair._

Sherlock rolled his eyes and wanted to go out, because he would let it become a fight here. But John’s belongings should remain intact. Then this grabbed gently but determinative his forearm.

"And I say he stays here!" Announced the blond a little louder now and stood protectively in front of the human dragon.

_If he knew what he wants to protect here. But even in human form, I'm taller than him._

"Then that’s the end of the courtesy." The stranger drew his sword and was about to strike at John but the dragon was faster. This time he pushed his comrade slightly to the side, holding the sword of the knight with his bare hands. Startled, the stranger watched him and he stared back with an ice-cold look.

"Listen human! You go out there and tell your companions that they should come down from their horses. I'll go with you. But you have to be patient for now!” Sherlock whispered to him, so that the blonde doesn’t hear it. Then he let the sharp object go.

"Now go!" He ordered in his normal voice. The swordsman was in a trance and nodded silently before he strode out. What happened was indeed mysterious to the blond but right now he cared more about the injuries of his friend. The taller one had a deep cut in each palm from which blood flowed just out now that the weapon was no longer pressed against it.

"How could you do this with 'only' your hands?" The dragon just shrugged his shoulders uninterested.

"Doesn’t it hurt?"

_I've had worse injuries._ Cautiously, the doctor took care of Sherlock's wounds and bandaged his hands. The dragon looked sad here. Only he himself doesn’t notice that.

"You don’t have to go." _I don’t want to pull you also in this trouble. You didn’t deserve that._

"I was looking for the king anyway. So.." _Keep a little bit soup for me. I want to eat some of it later. It doesn’t take long. It was nice to meet you. You're the first human I can trust. Thank you for everything. Goodbye?_

Slowly the taller one stepped to the door and opened it.

“..when I spoke with him, I can come by again." He tried to sound convincing and it seemed to work.

“All right. I'll wait here and leave you a little soup there. It seems to taste you. I'm going to buy something else so that you can eat more from now on."

"All right." Repeated Sherlock the words of his friend and walked out, closing the door behind him. How he had thought the horses were almost going crazy as they saw him.

"We can go." He confirmed the knights. The man from earlier gave his horse a comrade.

"Then follow me!" He commanded again but Sherlock realized that he feared him now because the man had his hand permanently on the weapon. So they ran off. The other three knights waited a moment before they followed them with the four horses. Sherlock doesn’t turn around again because he knew the doctor was at the window.

_Goodbye John._ He swallowed hard then his blond friend really thought that he would come back.

_Even if everything should go well as a dragon I can’t and don’t want to go back to him._

Outwardly, he was of course cool and composed because he couldn’t show weakness in front of the strangers.

_Without me, John can calm down again and continued to live a life like usual._

He breathed the fresh forest air deeply in and tried to think about something else.

_I surely owe Moriarty it that I brought personally to the king with bodyguards.What he told him that he has awakened the king's curiosity?_

Sherlock doesn’t know the king, he knew only that this was greedy and really didn’t care about its underlings. They could care of themselves more or less but they homage this ruler anyway.

_Because they are stupid and put up with that. I would never let that happen to me._

His inner anger rose again.

_If it weren’t this good for nothing magician, I wouldn’t have these problems here either._

"How is he your king?" Sherlock wanted to let his voice sound neutral so that he might find weak points on his target. In addition, he could be distracted by a discussion of other issues that were anchored too firmly in his mind. They came slowly to the village.

“As you can see the people have a good life. So he has his country under control." The voice of the leader of the small group of knights was no longer so shaky as before.

_So he weighs himself in safety. He shouldn’t trust too much on that._

The dragon let out a nasty and dark grin on his face. The knight straightened immediately the shoulders when he saw that it was dedicated to him.

_I don’t do anything to these people but they should be warned if they attack me. But Moriarty has determined regulated everything so that they bring me unharmed to king._

How he hated this guy and there was no way to escape his fate. Now he was also aware that the villagers were staring at him.

_Maybe it doesn’t happen every day that a person is carried away but still their gazing is annoying._

He tried as best he could to ignore the people until they came to the castle. One of the knights shouted something up to the gate when they arrived at the huge stone building. They waited until the big gate opened so they could enter. When it was finally done, he was practically inveigled by the fearful knight beside him.

_He dares to touch me!_ Once inside, he already let go quickly and went on distance. If he looked correctly all people took the distance.

_What's wrong with them?_ And then the dragon realized what the problem was. A silver plate stood at the side, in which he reflected. Astonished, he took it and looked at himself properly.

_That's why all gawk like that._ In his reflection he doesn’t saw his whole human appearance. Sherlock looked baffled in his real golden dragon eyes in which flamed the fire of anger. But that wasn’t the only thing. He also wore his beloved horns on his head.

_It's not worthy for this face._ Seeking he looked down at himself to look up whether something else had changed.

_Obviously, he has turned me to a half of a dragon._ His long scaly tail sticking out of the pants, which now had a hole and his arms resembled a bit more his old ones. His beautiful dragon scales were all over this body. However, in some places was still this ugly pale skin.

_But when did it happen? It must have happened in the forest outside the village. Because of Jo..this human had saw it he would have panicked._

The dragon doesn’t want to think of the hateful and fearful face of the doctor if he had seen him like that.

_What wants Moriarty achieve with it?_

He let carelessly the shield fall to the ground and began to scan the anxious crowd for the magician.

_He surely wouldn’t miss all this._

"So you're the beast from which I heard of. Do you have a name?" A man in too ostentatious dresses strutting head high towards him. Sherlock immediately knew that it had to be the king.

_Should I kill him right here?_

"I've talked to you. Answer!" Now the man in front of him was a little annoyed. Sherlock raised his eyes bored.

_Yes, I think I'll kill him immediately._ The dragon was about to reach back as a wave of pain ran through him and he went down. _Why?_

"Your majesty, you should go back. This beast is unpredictable." Said the black magicians who camo out of inhabitants from the castle.

_I expected it._ The dragon let out a growl that should say all that he was ready for anything. Amused, the ruler stepped over to him and bent down now.

"Where do you come from ? Half man and half dragon. Very interesting."

_Oh, he had planned it like that. I’m here to serve as an attraction._

“Maybe you don’t who you have in front of you. I'm Sebastian Wilkes the first. You're here in my country, so you are under my rule. Got it?" Quick Sherlock stood up and gave this arrogant man a taste of his power.

_Damn!_ He had met this human only in the face.

"I don’t want but you force me to it." Shouted the man who was hung with too much gold and jewels.

"Put him in chains and bring him down in a solitary cell in the dungeon!"

_I guarantee this doesn’t happen._

The king holds his bloody cheek and stomped outraged away. When the dragon finally caught his tormentor he wanted to rush towards him. But this just shook his head slowly and then with his left hand clenched a fist.

_No._ The dragon knew what would happen and the tremor in his inner began again. With a cry he fell to the ground and got unconscious.

The ground on which he lay was cold and musty, Sherlock noticed this first when he regained consciousness. He could see that it was night again by a small grid, high up in this dungeon. Because the moon shone clear in.

_That was thoughtless of me._ But this man simply dared too much. But I would land later here anyway. He swallowed hard. These chains were so heavy and much too tight around his neck, the wrists and feet.

“You have to think a different strategy. Otherwise, you need to stay here forever." Moriarty appeared before him in the darkness, but he doesn’t make the effort to get up.

“But it wouldn’t bother. I'll throw once in a month one of this people in here then you also wouldn’t starve." The gruesome laughter rang out and the figure disappeared. But the dragon doesn’t care, he doesn’t care at all anymore. For him there was no way out of this dilemma.

_Even if I make it out of here and could kill the king. As long as I live I have to obey this man._

Hopelessly he was about to close his eyes when he hit something on the head. Surprised, he opened his eyes and looked down at the glittering through the moonlight object.

_A Key. But where does it come from?_ As fast as he could, he was directed to identify someone on the small window above.

_Nothing._ But he wanted to know what the key was for.

_According to the shape and size it could be for the cell door._

The dragon therefore stood straight and gathered. He doesn’t know whether he was capable to break these chains in this way.

_I have to try it._ A jolt. Nothing. Another one. Again without success.

_"I'll wait here .." John. If I have to live like this, then I want to see him again._

The chained one doesn’t knew what it was but he had a feeling he knew the blond for long time.

_I don’t want..to end like this!_ He let out a deep roaring sound and yanked the iron chains from the stone wall.

_At least I'm already free. I can think about these shackles later._ He quickly picked up the key, noted that his shirt lay torn on flor now.

That's it. Everything hit on him now.

_Moriarty doesn’t turn me back. I do it myself. But how?_ He enthusiastically felt big things at his back.

_My wings!_ He quickly walked to the door.

_It fits._ He tore open the wooden door and two guards looked up in panic from a wooden barrel, where they were playing cards on.

"The monster is free! Help!" Cried one alerted. The other wanted to storm whit his sword drawn to Sherlock, but he dodged the attack.

"Get out of my way if your live is worthy to you!" Announced the scaled one and ran down the long corridor of the prison.

_It must go out somewhere._ He took a deep breath and was able to perceive the fresh air.

_So the stairs behind there._ Motivated, he ran behind this scent of freedom. Then he saw a window.

_I can escape from here_.

“Stop beast! You are mine!" Cried the king and ran with a handful of men from a side corridor towards him.

_Damn! In this small window I can’t spread my wings!_

Slowly climbing down was no question.He took the next road led away from the pack behind him. A wider stone staircase, that probably led him further upwards. As usual, he was right, because after some time of climbing stairs he came to a rather rounded room.

_A tower._ Here, the window was also wider. Sherlock doesn’t hesitate and beat one it with his arm, from which still hung the shackles. Immediately cool night air blew in.

_The humans will be right here._ He doesn’t want to admit it to himself but he was exhausted. The iron pulled his body to the ground.

_It’s impossible to fly with these things._ In this moment the king stormed alone in here.

"I knew that you're here, monster. I have sent my bodyguards down, they believing you are in the courtyard below. Then before I kill you, I want to torture you a bit." He smirked devilish, closed the door behind him, lit a few candles and stomped securely to Sherlock.

_Of course, it was too dark for him._

"It's a shame that it has to end with you like this. You are a very interesting specimen." He just wanted to touch the dragon but this went back snarling.

"Don’t touch me! The first who gets to die of us would be you, human!" He went off to the king and pushed him brutally against the door. The man began to smile which broke out into a loud laugh.

"Poor beast. Do you see this?" With a frightened face he stared at the hand of man.

_Moriarty has given him the thing with which he rules over me. But why? When I die, he dies._

"I see you recognize it. Well, kneel before your master!" King Wilkes ordered with raised head.

_I don’t think it would happen._ He stood stubbornly in place.

"Then like this." Thus the burning pain in Sherlock began again but he wouldn’t give up.

_I'm a dragon ... but I.._ His knees buckled and he slowly went on his knees front of this human.

“Your head would look good on my fireplace." Said the guy over him and took a sword that was hanging randomly on the wall. With a hissing sound, the king reached out.

_Finally everything has an end._ Thought Sherlock joyless and closed his eyes. No matter what he had expected but that the rulers screamed and fell to the ground wasn’t it. An arrow stuck at the exact spot where the heart of the guy just beats moments before.

_A crossbow arrow?_ Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t recognize anyone out there who could have shoot up here. The only way was the opposite tower. He ignored the screaming people who saw him, wondering if he should climb over the wall to the other tower. The dragon climbed back down from the windowsill and leaned toward the dead to snatch the instrument that tormented him for a long time.

_A vial of with a dark red liquid?_ He opened the little glass, sniffed it and noticed it was blood.

_My Blood! When has he taken it from me? It must be years ago._

But it wasn’t important anymore. The dragon tore off a strip of the robes of the lifeless king and knotted the small glass firmly on it. The other two ends he also tied together and hung it round his neck. In hurry he climbed out of the window and over the long stone wall to the other tower.

_Here the window was also smashed._ Of course, the perpetrator was long gone and frankly he doesn’t care who had really killed the king. But a small part in him wanted to find out why it happened at this time.

_What if it was a mistake? A loyal citizen wanted to save his king from the monster and he caught the wrong person. No, that would be too easy._

Sherlock climbed now completely in the dark room and looked over at the other tower, where the candle still donated light. He realized that this arrow really was for the king because from this window, you could only see the position where the ruler stands. The wind shifted and blew into his face. A heavy smell rose to his nose. Thanks to the moonlight he could see small reddish-brown spots on the stone ledge of the window.

_The offender has cut himself._ He inhaled the scent again and realized that he had smelled it before.

_It must be one of the humans who I met lately. I can exclude the knights from before. They had no fresh wounds. A hunter? A villager?_

The dragon saw that it doesn’t bring anything to sit and ponder here. So he slowly climbed down the tower. It was finally only a matter of time until the dead one and his absence would be conspicuous. Everything was quiet now. Too quiet for his taste. When he finally climbed down on the outside of the castle, Sherlock noticed that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to sneak out of here secretly. There were two people, he was sure of it but even his dragon eyes don’t recognize more. They were simply too far away. Apparently the two wanted to the village.

_Even at night I would get noticed there._

He hoped that he would find a moment alone at the lake where he had been with his friend. Even though it was a long way to go and the iron shackles with chains were going to be heavy, there was no way he could stay here. So he drags himself so well and quietly it went through the dark night. Clouds had pushed in his favor before the bright moon. He could therefore stroll undetected through the area. His slow heavy becoming eyes already recognized the forest where was the hut of the blonde.

_I try to avoid his house._

Suddenly he heard footsteps and they came quickly towards him. With his last strength he wanted to escape the pursuers. But it was no use. Too tired of the walk and the extra baggage.

_There is still life in me. So I don’t let me beat down so easy._

Quickly turned Sherlock around and then looked up into two pairs of astonished eyes. Panicked, he backed away because he recognized them.

_I didn’t mean that he sees me like that._

Because it was John and his sister who stood before him now. The dragon was at a loss, went to his knees and stretched his wings as best he could over his face so that they didn’t have to look at him.

"Sherlock." He doesn’t found the voice of the human hateful or cold.

“Honestly. We help him out of there and he can’t even say thank you." Slightly annoyed Harriet crossed her arms before her chest and turned away.

"Oh don’t listen to her, Sherlock. She's just angry because she had to wear a dress. Hold this, Harry!" The doctor gave his sister the torch he had all the time and leaned worried down to the dragon. Because he had taken his wings again slightly off but he was still staring at the forest floor in front of him.

"Is everything ok?" When the dragon noticed that John patted his head slightly, he dared to raise his eyes. The blond looked at him like he cared.

"I .."

"I'm a fool." John spoke just in between, although that what he wanted say out loud wasn’t so important.

“Of course, everything isn’t fine if you have to drag this with you." Slowly he stroked at Sherlock's neck along where one of the shackles hangs.

"Harriet, do you still have a hairpin with you?"

"You're lucky." Answered the blonde woman, looking quickly in her gown for the object because she knew what her brother wanted to do with it.

"Here."

"Hm, this would do it." John said just before he works with the needle on the lock of the neck shackle. It wasn’t long before Sherlock heard a crack. Cautiously, the doctor removed the troublesome part from the neck of the dragon and threw it carelessly to the ground.

"It has everything rubbed sore. At home I have something for it." Declared the blond while he removed the other shackles. The dragon endured the whole thing grateful. Harry, you can go back to Clara. Take the torch with you. The clouds have moved again that I can see the way and my house isn’t so far anymore."

"All right. See you tomorrow." She was about to start running but she paused again turned around.

“And take care of yourself."

"Yes, see you then. Now go already.” And already the blonde disappeared. The dragon crouched still cowered something together on the floor. Suddenly he saw the left hand of his friend and his mind raced at the sight. On this hand the doctor had fresh wounds and he had probably treated them himself.

_He has crashed the window in. He killed the king. He has saved me again._

Stunned, he stared at the shorter one who still examined his wounds.

"John. You shouldn’t have done that." Sherlock sounded raspy but that wasn’t important.

"Listen! Did you wanted to wear it as jewelry or.."

“You killed the king." The dragon cut him off.

"I .. yes I have killed him." Briefly John looked guiltily aside and then he changed his mind and met Sherlock with steady gaze.

"But I don’t regret it and I didn’t want that he does something to you."

"That was very stupid of you." Sherlock slowly stood back up.

“Didn’t I asked you to refrain from such a thing?"

"Probably it wasn’t clear enough." John began to laugh and Sherlock couldn’t help but do same. Because he was glad that he has escaped from the castle, he again was allowed to see his human friend and his appearance wasn’t important apparently. The doctor was the first who spoke again.

"I have to tell you something... I knew from the beginning that you were a dragon as I fished you out of the river. I wanted to bring you to the king the next day. But then I couldn’t anymore." Almost pleadingly John looked at him now.

"You really have every reason to be angry but please forgive me." The blonde went in spite of his leg in on his knees front of him. The dragon couldn’t bear to see that and grabbed his comrades with his claws gently by the shoulders.

"John. Get up." _You're still my friend._

"You humans make mistakes sometimes." _You don’t have to kneel in front of me._

"You .. you are forgiven." Happy, the blonde got up and put his hand on Sherlock's claw.  
"Let's go to.." But he doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

"I really feel bad to disturb your togetherness." The magician suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"But you've got something.." He pointed to Sherlock.

"..what is mine." The doctor decided to stand before the dragon.

"You are the king's magicians. Am I right?" Announced John when he recognized the man.

"Who am I hasn’t interest you. I just want to have that beast with me again." The blonde clenched his fists angrily. The new wound on his hand was totally forgotten.

"He has a name. Sherlock is it and he belongs to no one!" Moriarty grinned again nasty.

"How delightful. Have you found a friend?" But the villain was frightened and got pale when he realized what Sherlock wanted to do.

"You can’t.." But too late. It was heard a hiss in the air where the magician stood before then he disbanded.

“What was that.... Sherlock!" Fearful, he threw himself to his scaly friend to the ground. This had in fact pulled out John’s dagger from the belt during the conversation of the two which the doctor carried around. He had without hesitation thrust the thing into his chest and he was relieved that he had done it. Sherlock doesn’t want to watch that this guy even tormented John. But now it doesn’t matter. Moriarty was gone and he felt free.

"No! It’s all going to be fine again! Do you hear?” The blonde desperately looked down at his friend and doesn’t know how he could help him.

"Naturally." Whispered the dragon and then spat blood unintentionally.

"The magician is gone and the king also. Now you people can breathe again."

"Protect your voice!" Ordered the doctor gently, cradling the wounded as best he could in his lap.

“Get some rest." And Sherlock did this and felt an inner peace after he had always longed for. He heard a sobbing sound which got quieter and he heard someone calling him but it was so far away and he was so exhausted.

"... lock ... Sherlock." Again he heard his name and he slowly opened his eyes again.

“John?" The mentioned one rolled his eyes, wrung the rag out he had dunked just into cold water only to put it then on Sherlock's forehead.

"Who did you expect? In addition, what I said this morning?" The younger one looked surprised on his fingers.

_No scales or claws?!_

"You also should apologize to Molly. She was very concerned and shocked as you suddenly tipped over in pathology and... Sherlock?" John eyed puzzled the lying before him. It seemed to him as if this wasn’t quite awake yet. The curly head dropped his hand again, turned his head now in the direction of the blonde. He looked at him absently and blinked a few times skeptical.

_A dream?! Baker Street? I lie in bed in our bedroom? Oh yes! John said this morning I had fever and I'd better stay at home. But Molly wanted to show me something and then..._

  
"Sherlock?" Repeated the older one with a little more concern in his voice. The detective looked at the other properly now.

“You gave me a little heart attack there."

"It was.." But John put a finger on Sherlock's mouth to silence him and looked at him apologetically.

"If one has to apologize, it's me. I know how it is with you. The boredom let you back up the wall again, huh? Then also the increased temperature can’t stop you." Nevertheless, the detective looked guilt-ridden away from his husband.

"Hey." John continued and touched the younger one on the cheek to turn him back.

"I really don’t blame you. But now that you're awake, you can tell me if you need anything. Are you hungry? Or thirsty? I've already made some tea." The ex-soldier leaned to the bedside cabinet to reach for the cup.

"But it's already cold. I quickly make you a new one." But when John wanted to get up Sherlock pulled him back on the sweater.

“Would you like something else? Your phone is already there but I even can bring you the laptop up here." The curly head shook his head, shifted on the bed to the side and signaled John to lie down. The blonde sighed. Actually, he doesn’t want to lie down on this bright day. The housework was waiting for him. But he could do this later because he couldn’t say no to Sherlock's pleading face. Moreover, he had already informed his boss that he probably can’t come to work tomorrow. So he could later do the laundry, vacuuming and what else was to do there.

John hasn’t obviously taken time off for that but so he could play nurse here. Although Sherlock was rarely sick but if he was then it’s his duty to care for the stubborn detective. In addition, he probably couldn’t work in peace if he knew that the sick man jumped with the gun back and forth at the home and mistook Mrs. Hudson in the delirium with the wall.

So he quickly went out of his pants because it was just too uncomfortable in jeans for him and then climbed into bed. As the blond lay comfortably on his back, the curly head threw one leg and one arm over his man and put his head on his chest. The doctor took the rag now which had landed on his stomach and threw it back into the bowl.

Sherlock was glad that it was all a confused dream. He wouldn’t burden the blonde with these trifles. So irritating that was his brain showed him also the truth. Namely that he was ready to die for his partner. Of course he was it a long time before. But the fresh illusion images that produced from his head raised unpleasant goosebumps on his skin. The dark-haired snuggled a little closer to John. The evenly heartbeat of the doctor let this weird feeling in him wane.

"John?" His voice was raspy but detective doesn’t really care. The other was startled slightly and lifted his head. This cozy bed and the heat radiating from Sherlock, thanks to the fever let him almost wander to the land of dreams.

"Hm?" He gave sleepy out.

“We don’t see one of this 'fantasy films' anymore soon!" Then the dark-haired closed eyes pleased because he know now that he even in his dreams he wasn’t alone.


End file.
